La heredera Eterno
by Islea
Summary: La corte de la Torre de los Colmillos ha encontrado unas escrituras antiguas sobre... "Eternos"... unos seres poderos pero los cuales solo quedan 3 y de ellos ha quedado un último heredero en la tierra. Lo que la Torre de Colmillos no sabe, es que a quien buscan, es mas que amiga de su primer enemigo... Kiriranshero Finrandi... OrphenXCleo
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

_Sus ojos se abrieron, encontrandose con un maravilloso paisaje, un campo lleno de flores, hierba verde y humeda, cielo azul con pocas nubes blancas y un sol radiante.  
El lugar por si era fantastico, no se imaginaria que existiera algo así. Menos que ella estuviera en el. El viento soplaba suave, refrecaste para un día de verano. _

_Volvió a respirar, contener el aire en el paraiso era raro. El aire que tomo y entro en sus pulmones la hizo sentirse de maravilla, llena de paz y sin preocupaciones. No le molestaría dormir al aire libre, si todos los lugares en los cuales paraban a acampar fueran así. Se rió de su tontera, estando con Orphen sería extraño dormir tranquila. Pero a ella no le importaba en esos momentos donde estarían el hechicero y su aprendiz. _

_Podía sentir que algo o mas bien alguien la veía mas no había nadie a su alrededor, el campo donde se encontraba tenía escasos árboles y mas que nada flores azules y amarillas, un color extraño que nunca había visto._

_-Flores azules- se arrodillo frente a ellas, tocandolas con calidez y ternura, suave pues presentía que podrían quebrarse con un solo toque brusco. _

_-Hermosas ¿cierto?- una voz fuerte y tranquila se escucho a su espalda. _

_Se levanto de un salto para saber quien era esa persona que estaba en su sueño, porque estaba 99% segura que era un sueño. O si no, de donde salió de pronto esa magnificencia.  
Frente a ella había un hombre o una creatura que no perttenecía a la tierra. Un hombre bello de cabello negro llegandole a los hombros, rostro perfecto, ojos grises, alto de complexiones inimaginables. Vestido, lo que parecía ser una, túnica, como en la antigua Roma, unas sandalias doradas con cintas que llegaban abajo de las rodillas, un cinturon con una espada que se veía tan delgada como una hoja, con mango de plata pura. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, _

_sus pupilas se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales no quería dejar salir no cuando estaba tan feliz. Tanto que podría perdonar a cualquier persona que le hiciera daño en esos momentos. _

_-¿Rafael?- su voz entrecortada estaba llena de emoción._

_-El mismo ante ti, Cleome- una sonrisa hizo que muchas cosas pasarran por su cabeza, pero no era momento para recordar._

_Una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla y llena de emoción se lanzo a sus brazos, con un fuerte abrazo lleno de cariño. Ya no pudo evitar que las demás lagrimas salieran de sus ojos _

_-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, cuanto los extraño a los tres- _

_La sostuvo contra su pecho, porque el también la había extrañado, podía ser que la protegiera desde arriba pero no verla, ni sentirla como ahora, era una tortura. La última vez que la vio tenía 10 años y era tan pequeña e indefensa y ahora, era todo lo contrario, ¿cuanto había pasado? ¿10 años?  
Pero debía dejar las preguntas personales para después, lo que tenía que decirla era mucho mas importante, de vida o muerte, para ella. Porque él no era humano.  
Espero a que se calmara, con pequeñas caricias en su espalda la tranquilizo, esperando para hablar._

_-¿Como estas, Rafael?- no quería despegarse de él, era tan comodo y se sentía llena de protección._

_-Ahora mismo, eso no es importante- las palabras que pronuncio y con el tono de voz que utilizo la asustaron. ¿A que se debía eso? Saco su rostro de su pecho, para verlo y entender de que hababla. Al ver su rostro serio y en su mirada que se podía ver el cielo mismo y lleno de pavor, se preocupo._

_-¿Que pasa?- no creía querer saber la respuesta a su pregunta, pero debía arriesgarse a saber, tenía el derecho a ello._

_-Tu camino ha terminado, tu travesía con ese joven ha llegado a su fin, has hecho bastante para ayudarlo, incluso has dado más de lo que el merece y poco has recibido de él- Rafael era alguien que siempre protegía a los viajeros y la salud de estos- Ahora tu destino es volver a casa, con tu madre y hermana, estar con ellas, ese es tu lugar._

_No sabía como reaccionar ante tales ordenes. _

_-Debo... hacerlo?_

_-Es hora de hacerlo Cleome- Rafael entendía por que estaba así. Pero debía protegerse.-Debes tomar tu propio camino y regresar con tu familia.-_

_Solo asintió, volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Rafael. -Esta bi..en-_

_-Lo siento Cleome... por darte estas noticias ahora, pero es tu deber, mi deber. Lo siento- Con un movimiento suave la alejo de él, era hora de volver a la realidad, bueno la realidad de él.-Adiós, Cleome- sin más desapareció de ella._

_-Adiós Rafael-_

Se desperto, todo estaba oscuro, la fogata se había apagado ya, el cielo estaba estrellado y los árboles se mecían suave con el viento. No pudo evitar respirar con rapidez, su pecho suvia ya bajaba rápido. Había tenido un sueño... No... fue mucho mas que un sueño. Rafael había hablado con ella cuando dormía y le había dicho lo que tanto temía un día llegara a pasar. Dos lagrimas reales bajaron por sus mejillas, estaba triste, dolida y la depresión podría llegar en cualquier momento. Ella debía abandonarlos, debía volver a su hogar. Hogar...  
Un sollozo escapo de sus labios, que trato de guardar con sus manos, mas este pudo escucharse por su vecino de la par, quien adormitado, se sento para saber que pasaba.

-¿Que pasa?- volteo su rostro para que no la viera-¿Cleo?

No debía preocupar a sus amigos. Su dragon ya no tan cachorro subio a sus brazos dando algunas lamidas para desaparecer esas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Nada Majic, solamente entro tierra en mis ojos, no te preocupes vuelve a dormir-

Encogiendose de hombros hizo lo que la joven rubia ordeno- Noches Cleo-

-Noches Majic...

Con un suspiro se tranquilizo. No sabía que era hora, quizás, la de la madrugada, pero ella debía volver a dormir y ya en la mañana planear como decir lo que debía hacer.

-Vamos Leki- Leki se acurruco junto a ella, sentía su tristeza y no uqería dejarla sola. -Pronto volvere a casa...- susurro al viento, siendo estas sus útlimas palabras, volviendo a dormirse rápido.


	2. La despedida

_Soñar como si fueses a vivir para siempre y vivir como si fueses a morir hoy mismo._

Una partitura vieja, con manchas cafés, picado con letras de oro, se encontraba en medio de ellos, flotando en el aire. El consejo de la Torre de Colmillo, estaba reunida, todos ellos observando con gran interés el pergamino. En sus vidas creyeron que aquello existiera. El jubilo inundaba sus cuerpos, felices, radiantes. Sonreían a mas no poder.

-Cuando creíamos que los Eternos eran un Mito, llega este pergamino para decirnos lo contrario.

-Existieron y dejaron un heredero en este mundo.

-Si lo encontramos y tuviéramos ese poder, podríamos encargarnos nosotros mismos de nuestros enemigos y enseñarle al mundo a quien deben obedecer.

-Tan interesante se escucha, pero primero debemos encontrarlo. ¿saber quien es? ¿donde vive? ¿cuanto sabe?

El mas viejo del consejo hablo- El pergamino tiene las respuestas a esas preguntas Hina.

-Tôru léenos de nuevo el pergamino-

-_Descendientes del cielo, poderosos guerreros. Eternos de la vida, corazones puros... Tres Eternos bajaran de los cielos cada 100 años, para observar a los mortales, salvarlos de las catástrofes que ellos mismos se imponen. Habrá uno de ellos, un Eterno quien encontrara el significado del amor, enamorándose de una mortal que corresponde sus sentimientos. Condenándose a la vida y la muerte, juntos procrearan un niño. El cielo los castigara con la muerte, llevándoselos lejos, condenados a no volver a *Gea. Dejando al último heredero de su especie. Al cumplir los 21 años, quien posea su corazón podrá tener mas que vida eterna. Obtendrá el poder incalculable. El mundo a sus pies..._

-Esta es una profecía. Y no sabemos hace cuantos años sucedió aquello-

-Yo he calculado todo- hablo Tôru...-hace 23 años atrás, los llamados Eternos bajaron, después hubo aquella catástrofe cerca del pueblo Totokanta. En ese tiempo nacieron 10 niños, entre ellos esta el heredero. Enviaremos a nuestro mejor buscador de todos.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Hina...

Con pasos suaves y lentos se acerco hasta ellos.-Yo- Aún estaban impresionados, después de todo era traición lo que el había echo.

-Tôru estas bromeando. Él y su madre intentaron apoderarse de la Torre-

-Ya no es el mismo- Tôru los trato de tranquilizar- Corazón de Fuego, ya no es el mismo, no cuando su madre esta muerta, el esta siendo controlado por mi. Ya no es el mismo y requerimos su ayuda.

Los murmullos no cesaron, era cierto que veían cambiado a Corazón de Fuego pero no sabían aún si confiar o no en él, pero si Tôru decía lo controlaba entonces le creerían, porque el hombre era muy bueno en esa parte de la magia.-Esta bien

-Corazón de Fuego, tu misión es encontrar al heredero que vive en Totokanta, antes de cumplir los 21 años.

-Si, señor.-

La esquina del pergamino, la cual se encontraba doblada, se extendió cuando ya nadie estaba ahí. Había palabras ocultas que no leyeron. Y las cuales resaltaban en todo el papel.

_De los Eternos nacerá una niña, la única heredera. Contara con la protección de ellos 3, quien intente hacerle daño parara en las llamas del infierno. Quien posea su corazón deberá llevarla al ***El oráculo de Delfos, **matarla, arrancarle el corazón y comerlo._

_._

Otra noche pasaba, el viento mecía su cabello, estremecía su cuerpo, temblaba de frío y tristeza.

Habían notado sus cambios, ya no peleaba con él, incluso trataba de enfadarla y sus logros eran en vano, ella no ponía atención a ello. Ambos se preocuparon, y solo uno dio signos de ello. Él por otro lado, en su interior estaba preocupado, porque de un día para otro, esa niña había cambiado de alegre, divertida, busca problemas y que le gritara, a una callada, con la vista perdida en la nada, su mente en algún lugar que no era en ellos, con el semblante preocupado. ¿que le pasaba a esa chiquilla?

No... ella ya no era una chiquilla, aquella niña de diecisiete años que un día se prendió en su aventura, había cambiado. 3 años, en los cuales seguían juntos, desde que salvaron a Azalea y terminaron con su maldición. En ese tiempo transcurrido había pasado muchas cosas, habían madurado, supuestamente. Pero se dio cuenta de los cambios en el cuerpo de ella, ganando un poco mas de altura, su cabello rubio crecido a mitad de su espalda, una cintura estrecha, unos pechos mas proporcionados de lo que eran antes. Piernas torneadas, dedos finos y largos. Ojos llenos de vida, ya no era una chiquilla como siempre le decía, ahora era una mujer y hermosa mujer. Algo que nunca dejaba de pensar y se negaba a admitir, empezaba por un gusto a a ella mas no podía ser así, el estaba seguro de amar a Azalea no importándole que esta amara a Chaildman y el hijo que tiene. Sentía que su amor era fuerte, por conocerla desde la niñez, pero ahora dudaba que aquel sentimiento fuera amor de enamorarse, ahora presentía que era amor de amigos, familia.

Odiaba aquella confusión que Cleo hacía con el y lo peor era como se encontraba. Se preocupaba, en verdad lo hacía, pero su carácter y su forma de ser le hacían imposible de hablar con sentimentalismo. El camino se había llenado de tensión e incomodidad, tardaron mas en caminar de lo debido. Por tal motivo dormirían a la intemperie.  
Cerca del lugar había un lago, en el cual podría ella ir a bañarse, mas no lo hizo, otro motivo por el cual ellos empezaron a pensar que le pasaba. Si había un lugar donde ella pudiera darse un baño no lo dudaba, los dejaba a ellos en el lugar y con un par de amenazas de no verla, iba junto a Leki a darse un baño.

Majic no despego ni un solo instante la vista de ella, Cleo era una persona que hablaba en los silencio, quien siempre sonreía. Y ahora recordaba la noche anterior, cuando apenas en plena madrugada la escucho llorar ¿asi era? porque no sabía si era por el sueño que tenía o en verdad la escucho. Quizás debía decírselo a su maestro, y averiguar que le pasaba a ella. No la había visto así, *solamente aquella vez en que creyó que su maestro estaba muerto y se quiso suicidar.  
Pero también podrían ser cosas de mujeres. Le darían un día para que se repusiera y quizás mañana ya estaría bien.

La hora de dormir era la peor para ella, no quería ni siquiera cerrar los ojos.

Tal vez lo único que dolía mas podría ser decirle a ellos que se iba, por motivos los cuales ella no sabía tampoco, debía regresar a casa. Rafael no le había dicho nada, solo ordeno y sabía debía obedecer.

Por mas que intento conciliar el sueño no pudo, se removió en su bolsa de dormir, suspirando con pesadez, decidió caminar, ir al lago o tomar un baño, eso le ayudaría a dormir. Junto con Leki y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a ninguno. Se alejaron de ahí rumbo al lago, la noche estaba estrellada, iluminada por la luna. El aire era fresco para una perfecta noche de luna llena, sonrió con solo pensar en lo que significaba esa luna, meneo la cabeza en tan solo pensar en hombres lobos, eso no existía, solamente en los libros. Metió sus piernas en el agua, sentada observaba las estrellas, en especial una que brillaba con tanto ahincó.

.

Le había costado entrar en el sueño, la actitud de la rubia lo tenia algo desconcertado. Mas no quería tomarle tanta importancia. Se acurruco para seguir en su sueño tranquilo, sin embargo el ruido de algo llamo su atención, levantándolo, poniéndose en guardia. Mas solo era el viento, calmándose retomo su antigua posición, dormir. Pero algo le atrajo la atención, la bolsa de Cleo estaba vacía, ella no estaba.

_Busca problemas _pensó. Solo había un lugar donde ella podría estar, porque se iba sola, acaso no entendía que podría estar en peligro, algo podría atacarla y ella no podría defenderse, Leki la defenderá pero eso no lo consolaba. Camino precipitado, molesto, ya que había sido despertado y aun estaba oscuro. Odiaba que lo despertaran cuando el quería seguir durmiendo. Estaba cerca.

-Espera..- escucho su voz. ¿Quien estaba con ella? Corrió mucho mas rápido. Hasta ver al fin el lago, el agua que reflejaba la luna e iluminaba.

Cleo sentada en la orilla, viendo el cielo, con tristeza y desamparo. ¿que demonios pasaba? ¿Porque estaba así? ¿acaso el había echo algo o dicho? no recordaba pero con la rubia no se sabía que esperar.

-Cleo- la llamo sobresaltándola. Creyéndose sola, asustándose con su voz.

-Orphen-

Se miraron, sus ojos se profundizaban en el otro. El tiempo parecía lento, se estudiaban con la mirada, ambos esperando al otro hablar. ¿Como empezar una platica de despedida? ¿como hablar con tranquilidad y preguntarle que pasaba?  
No fue hasta que Leki hizo el ruido de chapotear en el agua que ambos desviaron la mirada, con sonrojos que ninguno vio.

-¿Que haces despierto?- pregunto con suave voz, volviendo a su asiento y su mirada en el cielo oscuro.

-Lo mismo pregunto- se paro al lado de ella. Mirándola, tratando de encontrar y saber lo que pasaba.

-No podía dormir- cerro los ojos, las palabras de Rafael aun sonaban en su cabeza.

-¿Que tienes?- no se estuvo con rodeos, hizo la pregunta importante.

No sabía como sacar el tema, como decirle sin que sospechara que algo había oculto en su partida. Como decirle que debía regresar a casa y ya no estar con el. Cuando eso era lo que mas anhelaba en el mundo, no separarse de él nunca. Pero como competir, ella una chiquilla, palo de golf, pechos planos con esa mujer, Azalea, su mejor amiga desde la niñez, su primer amor, su único amor. Ya no quería seguir torturándose con ello.

_Has dado mucho y has recibido poco_ Rafael tenía razón en eso, mas ella solo pedía estar a su lado, sin importar que él amara a otro. No por eso el dicho "si amas algo déjalo libre..." había mas sin embargo sabía el no regresaría porque no era suyo.

Esperaba impaciente, no tenía mucha paciencia y el que no hablara le hacía perder todo pedazo de paciencia.

-Voy a regresar a casa, Orphen.

Así que eso era, eso la tenía triste, cabizbaja, sin animo. Cuantas veces no le pidió eso, que se marchara asi lo dejaría de meter en problemas. Si tanto lo había deseado entonces ¿porque ahora le molestaba? Tan difícil era entenderse el mismo. Desvió su mirad al cielo. Que tenía que decir. Prohibírselo porque no le gustaban los cambios y su ida rompería con su rutina diaria, no, eso solo era un invento de él.

-Si te he hecho daño... yo... lo siento...- se sorprendió por dichas palabras. El siempre la había herido haciendo que ella se fuera por otro camino y se metiera en problemas mas esta vez no fue así.

-No, Orphen- se levanto quedando frente a frente- es hora de regresar con mi familia, mi madre y hermana estarán esperándome y yo las extraño. Se que tu estarás bien, Majic se ha vuelto mas fuerte gracias a ti. Se tienen ambos y no estarán metido en tantos problemas ahora.- sonrió.

Orphen trago duro, era tan difícil expresar porque no quería que se fuera. Su maldito orgullo le impedí hacerlo, además él no podía impedir tal cosa a ella, tenía una familia que la esperaba y el no le negaría nada.

-En el siguiente pueblo separaremos. Tomare un coche el cual me llevara a Totokanta.-

Ya lo tenía todo planeado.

-Puedo llevarte hasta tu pueblo.- ofreció. Sabía que tan despistada y mal orientad era, se podría perder, eso hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

-No Orphen es mejor así, como lo he dicho.-

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando a sus lados y no a su compañero de la par. Leki observaba a su dueña y veía la tristeza que la embargaba, y la cual se debía a aquel ser que momentos atrás apareció frente a ellos y conocía a su ama.

-Volvamos a dormir-

Volvieron sin mas palabras entre ambos.

Cuando Majic despertó, se asombro de ver a Cleo ya levantada. Con una medio sonrisa alegre de verlo. En toda la mañana se sorprendió de verla mas cariñosa y amable. Ahora si se preocupo, algo malo pasaba o ella y su maestro al fin se habían dicho sus sentimientos, algo imposible porque sabía como era su maestro orgulloso y un ego que le impedía decir algo. Para su asombro Orphen se despertó temprano también se veía sereno, sin su mal humor con el cual se despertaba y daba miradas pequeñas a la rubia.  
Ahora si se preocupo, algo pasaba o algo paso en la noche que el no se dio cuenta.

Siguieron con su camino, en silencio, incomodo para él, porque se había acostumbrado a sus peleas de toda hora. Entraron al siguiente pueblo. Kodashi, así se llamaba, uno pequeño del cual muy pocos sabían. Cleo se separo de ellos sin darse cuenta. Busco alguien quien la llevara y aceptara pagara hasta llegar a su casa. No le quitaría el dinero a ellos quienes lo necesitarían para comer y dormir en alguna posada.

-Maestro ¿paso algo con Cleo?-

Al escuchar su nombre recordó todo- No-

-Porque Cleo esta triste y sin ganas de hablar?- ambos voltearon a ver y no había pista de ella.

-Esa chiquilla se ha de haber ido a gastar nuestro dinero en ropa- espeto.

-Oye hechicero de pacotilla, no me he ido a ninguna tienda- estaba detrás de ellos molesta por aquel pensamiento del hechicero.

-No te creo niña, solo en eso te gastas nuestro dinero-

-Maldito hechicero piensa primero en lo que acusas... Leki- sin hacerse esperar, el dragón ataco a Orphen.

Majic sonrió, volvían a ser los mismo- Extrañaba sus peleas- exclamo el joven. -¿donde estabas Cleo?

-Fui a buscar algo-

-Maldito palo de golf, deja de mandar a Leki a atacarme.

Cleo gruño- Idiota... Leki- otro golpe mas para él. Majic rió divertido.-Majic...

Ese tono de voz empleado con su nombre le dio mala espina- ¿Cleo?

-Me voy Majic- aquello extraño al joven hechicero.

-Cleo tu sabes que el maestro solo lo dice sin querer- quizás esa pelea si había sido el limite de la joven rubia.

-No es eso Majic, ya lo había decidido. Quiero volver a Totokanta, ver a mi familia, los extraño. El pueblo esta a dos días de aquí y me voy ahora.

La decisión ya había sido tomada, no había nadie quien pudiera persuadirla de no hacerlo. Sonrió con tristeza. la iba a extrañar, pero ella quería regresar a casa y así lo haría.

-Cuídate Cleo- pronuncio al ver el coche que la esperaba a unos metros de ellos. Se abrazaron despidiéndose.

Orphen los veía celoso, si celoso, porque él no quería que Majic la abrazara tanto.

-Ya te vas niña mimada- era afirmación.

-Cuídate Majic- sonriente hablo.- No dejes de ese hechicero de quinta te mande tanto.

-Oye-

Se acero a Orphen, se miraron por varios segundos y lo abrazo, estaba inerte no creía ser capaz de corresponder aquel abrazo y si lo hacía no la querría dejar ir. Ambos aspiraron el aroma del otro, para recordarlo y no olvidarlo.

-Cuídate Orphen- se separo de él.

-Eras tu quien nos metía en problemas así que estaremos bien- vaya manera de despedirse.-el coche te espera.

-Cuídense chicos- no dejo que ninguna lagrima saliera, les mostró una enorme sonrisa de alegría, al igual que ellos. Se dio la vuelta para irse, sin embargo regreso en la misma, volviéndose hacía Orphen, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y darle un cálido beso en los labios. Dejando en shock por tal acto. Fue solo unos segundos para volver a soltarlo y marcharse. Leki se despidió de ellos y siguió a su ama.

-Parece que Cleo se soltó, no cree Maestro- Majic sonreía.

-Cállate- con un golpe lo dejo en la calle.

-Auch- se levanto pero sabía que aquella acción de la rubia ninguno la olvidaría- Cuídate Cleo, ten mucho cuidado-

No sabía el porque de sus palabras, presentía que pronto sabrían de ella y esperaba que de buena forma y no por problemas.

.

El coche salía del pueblo... acariciaba el pelaje de Leki quien estaba recostado en sus piernas.

-Quiero saber porque debo volver rápido, Rafael- pregunto Cleo. El coche se detuvo.

-Debes estar con tu familia- Rafael se volteo a ella, era el cochero. Pronuncio unas palabras en latín y en segundos estaban en la entrada de Totokanta... volvía a su hogar.-de vuelta a tu hogar.

-Ya quiero ver a mama y hermana...-

Se condujeron a la mansión Everlasting, feliz de volver a pisarlo después de años.

En una esquina de una bar, Corazón de Fuego los veía pasar, había algo extraño en esa mujer rubia y el hombre, y pronto sabría quien era el heredero pero tenía la impresión de saberlo ya quien era. Y la respuesta estaba en esa gran mansión que sobresalía en el pueblo.

* * *

El oráculo de Delfos es n gran recinto sagrado dedicado principalmente al dios Apoloque tenía en el centro su gran templo, al que acudían los griegos para preguntar a los dioses sobre cuestiones inquietantes. Claro que yo lo voy a usar con otro fines.

Gea significa La Tierra, donde vivimos.

*solamente aquella vez en que creyó que su maestro estaba muerto y se quiso suicidar: bueno eso paso en la manga. He visto el anime y la manga, geniales a mi parecer y distintos en algunas cosas.


	3. La invitación

_A instancias de una respuesta cálida,_  
_una fantasía concebida en la perfección;_  
_sueño devenido en una realidad mágica,_  
_hoy tienes una cita con tu emoción._

El ferviente atardecer se ocultaba con el lapso de los segundos. Sus colores, naranja, amarillo, rojo, tan hermosos como toda la naturaleza. Se preguntaba que hacía ahí, viendo ese atardecer el cual le parecería lindo a cualquier persona, menos a él. Mas aquel amarillo le recordaba a aquella cabellera rubia, a esa "mocosa" hermosa. Incluso en sus pensamientos le parecía hermosa. ¿que pasaba? ¿Porque no dejaba de pensar en ella? Lo peor, era que llevaba un año sin verla, un año en el cual había dejado de pensar en ella, acostumbrándose a su falta de presencia, sus gritos, sus quejas y sus metidas de problemas. No había pensado en ella porque sabía estaba en su hogar con su familia, con su madre, quien seguro le exigía volviera a sus estudios, con su hermana quien con amabilidad, que siempre poseía, le pedía se comportara acorde a su edad y a su estatus social.

Y solo pensarlo le hacía sonreír, ella no era así, como su hermana, no pensaba como su madre, se parecía mas a su padre, eso le dijo ella. No le gustaba que le mandaran, no se dejaba llevar por las normas o reglas, con tal las reglas se hicieron para romperlas ¿ o no?

¿Porque se sentía así? Con un dolor en el pecho presionándolo, tanto, sintiendo como si el aire llegaría a faltarle. No había pensado tanto en ella, como ahora. Sería inútil negar que la extrañaba, que en algunos sueños ella estaba. Además aun recordaba ese beso fugaz dado con tanta fuerza y no lo olvidaba.

En su mano derecha, sostenía una tarjeta dorada con letras negras, sus respiración se volvió pesada. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, su molestia o enojo era tanto que no quería a nadie a su alrededor para verlo asi. Destruyo la tarjeta con fuerzas, rompiéndola en pedazos. Pisoteándolos para hacerlos polvo pues no creía en nada de lo que decía esa maldita tarjeta. De su bolsillo trasero saco una pequeña hoja, volviéndola a leer, las pocas palabras escritas le hacían rabiar, enojar y frustrarse a tal punto de querer gritar. Él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Pero no podía creer que estando lejos aun se metiera en problemas, aunque bien sabía ella no los busco esta vez, todo parecía ser al revés.

-Siempre buscando problemas, pechos planos- sonrió con amargura, iba a ir e impediría aquel acto que le causaba nauseas.

-Kiriranshero- se paro a su lado conservando la calma- debemos llegar pronto, mañana en la tarde.

_Casi mas de medio día, para llegar a ella_ pensó. -Vamos a ayudarla Hartia.

Majic observaba con desanimo la pronto fogata, estaba triste, estuvo viviendo varias aventuras con su maestro pero esta, esta era la mayor, preocupante y riesgoso de todas, sin añadirle demente. Su maestro llevaba una semana enojado, mas gruñón de lo normal y lo compadecía pues sabía por lo que pasaba. Y el también quería pronto llegar a el pueblo.

-Podría ser cierto eso?- murmuro a la nada.

-No estés triste Majic- el joven se sobresalto sonrojado, creía estar solo y no que ella lo escuchara- nuestros maestros lo arreglaran y nosotros ayudaremos.

-E-Eris- su corazón latía desbocado, la presencia de la joven, ya que con sus 19 años, ambos, ella era aun mas hermosa de cuando tenía 15 y le gustaba mucho, y el echo de hacerles compañía lo hacía ponerse mucho mas nervioso- Gracias.

Eris también se sonrojo. Debía decir que su timidez aumentaba cerca de Majic.  
Sin percatarse de nada, ambos empezaron a acercar sus rostros. Rojos como tomates sabían lo que hacían y no querían echarse para atrás, desde que se reencontraron querían eso y siempre habían sido interrumpidos. Ahora... nadie podía echarlos para atrás. Ambas narices se rozaron, cerraron sus ojos al sentirse demasiado cerca, hasta conectar sus labios en un beso tierno, tímido y suave. Una corriente eléctrica recorría a ambos, se sentía tan bien. El beso duro solo 5 segundos, separándose, viéndose a los ojos se decían todo.

-Y decías que eran tímidos- Orphen los saco de su burbuja.

-Debo admitir que tenías razón Kiriranshero- Hartia se mordía los labios para no reírse de ellos, sus rostros eran un poema chistoso. Ambos avergonzados, rojos y con ojos desorbitados. sonreía divertido al igual que Orphen.- Vaya Eris nunca lo imagine.

Eris sonrió dulcemente- Lo aprendí de usted maestro- tomo con la guardia baja al pelirrojo- cuando conoció a la señorita Mariabella.

Hartia no supo como defenderse bien sabía, el día que la conoció había sido por la rubia de los Everlasting quien por un pequeño empujón de broma lo había echo caer sobre su hermana y así por accidente hacer sus labios rozar, el podría se un gran hechicero y todo lo que le pusieran en frente le seria fácil pero un beso accidental, algo que no planeaba hacer ni venir lo había dejado avergonzado y nervioso. Bueno al menos Mariabella no lo tomo como un pervertido sabía había sido culpa de su hermana y ella había recibido el regaño.

-Fu-Fue un accidente-

Eris y Majic se rieron de él, su rostro era del mismo color que su pelo, rojo rojo, algo nunca visto en él.

-Así fue como la conociste- aclaro Orphen. Hartia volteo a ver a su mejor amigo y hermano.

-Si, ese día Cleo me contó que llevaba 3 meses separada de ustedes, todo normal.

-Pero ahora no-

-Aja...

_1 semana antes..._

Orphen y Majic, estaban a la intemperie, Majic terminaba de preparar la comida de la tarde. A pesar de todo casi nada había cambiado, ellos seguían en su aventura y siempre tratando de conseguir dinero con algún trabajo. Pero una que otras vez pensado en su amiga rubia. Como estaría, a quien estaría fastidiando, quizás dejando a las tiendas vacías, ayudando a su madre, pasando tiempo con su hermana. Porque a pesar de todo sabían que ella se preocupaba por todo aquel que conociera.

Majic sirvió la comida, cuando le alcanzo su plato a su maestro este ya no estaba. No se había dado cuenta de su desaparición, Pero ¿donde estaba? ¿que le pasaba? acaso de nuevo le volvía la melancolía, extrañando a cierta persona. Ni siquiera pudo sonreír ante tal cosa, el ruido entre unos arbustos llamo su atención... podría ser su maestro pero el no era de esa clase de personas para hacer bromas o solamente por diversión. Había alguien mas ahí, podía sentirlo. Dejo los platos en una roca, no quería tirarlos o sino su maestro se enojaría y lo golpearía, sus golpes eran muy mortales, se sorprendía de seguir vivo de tanto o de seguir pensando todavía.

Solo miraba al chico, ¿donde estaba el otro? no quería agarrarlos por separados, era mejor caerles juntos, pero el ruido de su compañero era mucho y no dejaba de moverse, quizás por emoción o por que casi de desmaya de ver a ese chico. Tarde se dio cuenta que había sido agarrado con la guardia baja, lo que parecía ser una rama con punta afilada lo tenía en el cuello y otro en la espalda de su acompañante.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Majic escucho la voz de su maestro. Acercándose a los arbustos, encontrándose con dos personas y muy conocidas.

-Vaya manera de recibirnos Kiriranshero- gruño, cuando entendería que ya no se llamaba así, era tan terco o mas bien lo hacía para fastidiarlo.

-¿Porque nos espiabas Hartia?- los dejo de apuntar.

-Solamente andaba de paso y quise venir a visitarlos, ¿algún problema con ello?- Hartia salió de su escondite. Junto con su acompañante. Una joven sonrojada, demasiado sonrojada.

-¡Eris!- Majic estaba feliz de volver a verla. En cambio la joven no podía articular palabra. Estaba anonada, tenía frente a ella a Majic, el chico que tanto le gustaba y amaba, pero eso no la tenía así, el motivo de su perplejidad era nada mas ni nada menos que Majic sin camisa, con el pecho desnudo.

Y es que esos días eran de tremendo calor que el chico ya no soportaba ni siquiera su ropa, por tal motivo opto por quitarse la camisa. Los pantalones no, pues sería incomodo ante la presencia de su maestro, además el había echo lo mismo, quitarse la camisa.  
Orphen frunció el ceño, sino fuera porque Cleo le había contado sus sospechas, la primera vez que se conocieron, podía jurar que era la primera vez que los veía tan rojos. No... ya muchas veces los había sito así, cuando estaban juntos o frente a frente. Hartia sonreía con divertido, su aprendiz siempre se quedaba como boba frente al aprendiz de su amigo.

-Ho-Hola Majic- ambos con el rostro rojo no dejaban de mirarse...

-Kiriranshero, mientras esperamos a que esos dos salgan de su estupor, invítame a comer ¿no?- Orphen arqueo una ceja, solo eso le faltaba, darles de comer a esos dos. Pero ni modo.

-Claro, estas en tu casa- dijo con sarcasmo el cual el pelirrojo ignoro por el olor de la comida.

Ambos se sentaron, Hartia tomando el plato que sería de Majic. Orphen miraba de reojo a su amigo, ¿que hacía ahí? ¿que estaba pasando? ¿que se traía en manos? esas y muchas otras preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, no era normal ver al nombrado, por su amiga rubia, "el hombre Gamba" ahí por esa parte del bosque y mucho menos encontrarse con la excusa de pasar a saludarlos.

Majic y Eris al fin salieron de su burbuja, el muchacho se puso rápido su camisa al darse cuenta como estaba, lo cual Eris agradeció y molesto, una parte estaba feliz de no verlo de tal manera, pero su otra parte molesta por no poder tener de nuevo una vista a su pecho desnudo el cual se veía un poco trabajado.

-Oigan nos dejaran sin comida- expreso Eris al ver a los dos maestros hechiceros comiendo con demasiada hambre.

Majic se apresuro a servir, era un milagro que tuviera otros platos, ambos jóvenes se sentaron no sin dejarse de dar miradas a cada instante y ser cachado por el otro haciendo sonrojarse.

Orphen dedujo que ya era tiempo de saber la visita de Hartia.-¿Que haces por aquí Hartia?

El pelirrojo casi se atraganta con su comida, recordar el motivo de su visita a su amigo, la cual no había planeado hasta tres días atrás, era duro y difícil, no para él, sino para la reacción que tendría este. Eris miro a su maestro, ella también ya estaba informada y tenía muchas ganas de decirlo ella pero debía aguantarse y cuando viera una oportunidad daría su opinión. Además ella había sido una de las testigos.

-Kiriranshero- empezó el pelirrojo- sabes, hace siete meses, me encontré con la pequeña Cleo, me contó que ya no viajaba con ustedes, me sorprendió al principio pero al escuchar sus razones no podía decir nada. También conocí a su hermana.- una sonrisa ocultaba Hartia.

-¿Mariabella?- pregunto Majic.

-Si, debo decir que son muy distintas, ella es tranquila, amable y paciente, a diferencia de Cleo quien es gritona, mandona e impaciente- Orphen recordaba bien eso

-Eso no dices nada, ya lo sabía-

-Igual que tu eres de impaciente- Hartia presentía que Orphen tenía algún sentimiento hacía la rubia chiquilla- fue la última vez que las vi juntas, hata hace una semana que no fue así.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Orphen ya se imaginaba todo, la muy tonta seguro se había metido en problemas y seguro necesitaba su ayuda, típico de la niña mimada- ¿En que problemas se metió ahora?

Majic sonrió seguro irían a salvar a Cleo y la verían de nuevo.

-No se si es un problema y si ella lo busco, pero por las palabras de Mariabella, Cleo podría estar en un camino equivocado.

-Esa niña siempre esta en el camino equivocado- espeto Orphen mas tenía el presentimiento que se equivocaba en ello.

-No es eso, es esto- Hartia había sacado un sobre blanco tendiéndoselo- esto quizás te ayudara a entender.

-¿Que es esto?- Orphen tomo el sobre, sintiendo como su corazón se empezaba a descarriar sin si quiera haber abierto el sobre. Cuando lo hizo de el saco una tarjeta dorada con letras negras. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con cada frase leía hasta llegar al final. No lo podía creer, ¿era cierto eso? ¿porque se ponía así?

-Maestro ¿que es?- Majic al no recibir respuesta se acerco a él, tomando la tarjeta la cual fue arrebatada con facilidad.

_El amor jamás es acoso, es alegría, libertad, fuerza. _  
_Y es el amor el que mata la angustia. _  
_Allí donde falta el amor, nace el miedo y el aburrimiento. _  
_El amor es arrebato, el amor es entusiasmo, el amor es riesgo. _  
_No aman y no son amados, aquellos que quieren ocultar ó esconder sus sentimientos. _  
_El amor es generosidad, el amor es entrega, el amor es intercambio. _  
_Quien da mucho, recibe mucho a fin de cuentas _  
_Porque nosotros poseemos aquello que damos. _  
_Amar no es dañar al otro, dominarlo, sino acompañarlo en su camino y ayudarlo. _  
_Saber aceptar al otro tal como es_  
_Alegrarse de la felicidad que logre. _  
_Amarlo en su totalidad, porque él es lealtad y belleza, defectos y cualidades._  
_He aquí las condiciones del amor. _  
_Porque el amor existe en virtud de la indulgencia, del perdón y del respeto al otro._

_Liam Hinds  
Y  
Cleo Everlasting _

_Tienen el honor de invitarlos al enlace de su boda, a celebrarse el día 25 de Octubre.  
Y a la recepción posterior que tendrá lugar en la mansión Everlasting. _

_Las familia Hinds y Everlasting, estarán encantados y agradecidos por su estima presencia, en el enlace de sus hijos. _

Majic leía y releía, la tarjeta, ¿era enserio? Cleo se iba a casar. ¿porque? ¿entonces el amor que ella decía tener por su maestro se había esfumado? Volteo a verlo, se veía sereno, siguiendo con su comida, sin decir nada, no se veía molesto, enojado o triste, escondía bien sus emociones y era difícil saber lo que pensaba él.

-Sera dentro de 10 días...-

-Lastima, estamos muy lejos- fueron las palabras de él. Frías e insensibles. No es que le deseara lo peor a ella, todo lo contrario pero no quería verla vestida de blanco con otro hombre... ¿porque se sentía así? ¿estaba dolido? ¿estaba mal? ¿era un idiota al pensar que ella lo esperaría para siempre? quizás si lo era porque nunca le pidió hacerlo y si lo hubiera echo nada de eso estuviera pasando.

-Sabía que dirías eso- Hartia saco un pedazo de papel doblado en cuatro- Kiriranshero necesitas saber que Mariabella esta preocupada por su hermana, no cree que ella este consciente de lo que hace.

-Ya esta grandecita, puede tomar sus propias decisiones- dijo con tono mordaz.

-No es eso, escúchame- Hartia hacía lo posible para que lo escuchara- cuando la vi con su hermana, Cleo ni siquiera pensaba en casarse, ni tenía pretendiente. Es mas, parecía suspirar al cielo a cada instante con la esperanza de ver a un hechicero de pacotilla-

Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a él, mas aun así no dijo ni hizo nada.

-Hace una semana atrás, me tope de nuevo con Mariabella, solo a ella, al preguntarle por su hermana, ella paso de feliz a triste y preocupada- Orphen presto atención- cuando me contó lo de Cleo, no lo podía creer. Incluso ella tampoco parecía creerlo. Dijo que de un día para otro, Cleo llego a su casa anunciando que se iba a casar, entonces se empezó a comportar rara. Parecía estar en un trance en el cual solo existía su prometido y su gran boda. Ese día Mariabella, me pidió que te entregara la invitación pues eres amigo de su hermana pero no solo eso, también esto.

Orphen desdoblo la hoja, encontrándose con una letra cursiva excelente.

_Querido Orphen:_

_He pedido a tu amigo Hartia entregarte la invitación a la boda de mi hermana, no se lo que piensas de ello, sin embargo mis pensamientos sobre ellos tienen que interesarte, mi hermana ya no es la misma, hace 2 meses ella cambio, paso de una joven enérgica, feliz y suspirando por su amor, a una sombría pero "enamorada" y eso no es normal, no cuando de un día para otro decide casarse con un hombre al cual apenas acababa de conocer.  
_

_Orphen presiento que mi hermana esta siendo controlada por algo mágico, tengo fundamentos, mi madre también actúa así. Yo se que en el fondo mi hermana no se quiere casar pero algo le impide ser ella misma. Por favor Orphen impide esta boda, no dejes que ese hombre se la lleve.  
Yo tengo mis sospechas sobre él, además pareciera buscar algo en la casa, no se aun que es. Te lo imploro, ayuda a mi hermanita. Se que esta en peligro y en en uno muy grave._

_Ven antes de la boda, así comprobaras tu mismo, su cambio y su rara actitud._

_Everlasting Mariabella_

Orphen se preocupo, no dudaba de la palabra de Mariabella, si ella decía que Cleo estaba rara debía ser así. Además decir de un día para otro que se casaría no era normal, a menos claro que fuera amor a primera vista y uno muy poderoso, otra opción sería un hechizo ¿pero quien quería a Cleo? ¿Y que buscaban en esa casa? Debían irse ya, para llegar antes de la dichosa boda, la impediría contra quien fuera.

-Majic recoge todo, debemos partir cuanto antes a Totokanta-

-Si maestro- Majic empezó a recoger junto con la ayuda de Eris.

-¿La viste?- le pregunto al pelirrojo.

-No, pero Eris si-

Eris volteo a verlos intimidándose algo ante la intensa mirada del hechicero negro.

-Y-Yo la vi, ese mismo día, entre a una tienda a comprar algo, cuando la encontré, parecía feliz, pero en sus ojos hacía falta la chispa que siempre tiene. Además estaba mas pálida de lo normal pero no estaba débil. Me acerque a saludarla, pero todo fue extraño.-

-¿Extraño?

-Si Majic, extraño, cuando le llame ella me miro raro inspeccionándome toda entonces me pregunto ¿quien era yo?, le hable, pero ella no me conocía además dijo que yo era un hechicero y ella odiaba a los hechiceros, era repugnantes y odiosos.- Eris aun recordaba el rostro lleno de odio de la rubia- pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue un una figura en la muñeca de su mano izquierda

-¿Que figura?- pregunto Orphen

-Era una estrella de nueve puntas dentro de un circulo doble. Y en cada punta parecía haber algo mas pero no lo vi bien.

Orphen conocía bien ese símbolo- Magia roja, tiene un hechizo de manipulación-

-Ahora comprendes todo, debemos ayudarla.

_En la actualidad..._

No podía dormir, el sabía que las únicas personas que usaban muy bien la magia roja eran los hombres del Consejo de la Torre de Colmillo, ¿pero quien? ¿quien estaría interesado en Cleo y su familia? Pronto averiguaría lo que estaba pasando. Sus parpados se volvieron pesados entrando al mundo de los sueños.

_El lugar era demasiado blanco, y poco a poco se volvió verde, con un cielo azul y pocas nueves blancas. El sol brillando sin llegar a dañar ¿donde estaba? Pronto se vio rodeado de rosas de varios colores, de los cuales no sabía que existían pero el cual le llamo mas la atención fue la rosa azul recordando los ojos azules de su antigua compañera de aventuras. _

_Incluso antes de llegar a rozar la rosa sintió una presencia detrás de él. Al voltearse se topo con un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello rojo fuego, ojos violetas, piel blanca. Vestía ropa verde y encima una armadura de época de bronce, parecía ser el jefe de un ejercito. Tenía unas botas de color café que le llegaban un poco abajo de las rodillas. A pesar de su altura y su semblante, el hombre irradiaba paz, armonía. Equilibraba su ser, sus pensamientos y sus emociones. En su cintura se posaba una espada fundida en oro y plata con empuñadura de cristal irrompible. Parecía destilar luz._

_-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Orphen al hombre._

_-Me llamo Miguel- eso no le decía nada.-te he estado vigilando Kiriranshero Finrandi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara..._


	4. Se fue parte I

Por entre calles y callejones corrió el rumor que se fue metiendo entre las casas de techo de dos aguas, balcones de hierro y puertas con tocador de bronce. La noticia se propagó como reguero de pólvora de boca en boca por todos los hogares entre gente del pueblo, sobre todo entre las mujeres acostumbradas exclusivamente a las faenas hogareñas: crianza de sus hijos, cocina, costura. Una la transmitió a la otra y la otra a la otra: –Dicen que deja el hombre para meterse en un convento, pero no en uno de esos en los que rezan, rezan y rezan, sino que en una de esas órdenes en donde no se visten con hábito largo, corneta y rosario al cinto. Eran rumores propagados por los pueblerinos.

A su entrada, sintieron la atmósfera pesada y llena de melancolía. Sus corazones latían desembocados, habían llegado 2 días antes. Y el pueblo de Totokanta parecía fúnebre, solo una parte, la otra parte se mostraba alegre por obediencia.

Algo extraño estaba pasando pero no sabían que. Ignorando todo, siguieron su camino, su objetivo: la mansión Everlasting. Majic hubiera querido pasar a visitar a su padre pero quizás sería mas conveniente después de ver a su amiga, cuando la viera y le quitaran ese hechizo entonces iría a verlo, esperanzado que Eris quisiera acompañarlo.

Poco a poco se acercaban, no podía imaginársela cambiada a punto de casarse. Las preguntas aun rondaban en su mente ¿quien la quería? o ¿porque estaban detrás de ella? Tantas dudas y preguntas que no podrían ser contestadas hasta que la vieran.

Y ahí estaban frente la puerta de la gran mansión, no podían esperar mas. Tres golpes secos resonaron dentro de la mansión. Por unos segundos el silencio fue lo único que había, muy a lo lejos unos pasos presurosos que se acercaban.

La puerta fue abierta ni nadie mas ni nadie menos por:

-¿Dotchin? -

-Ahhh.. Majic, Orphen- exclamo con algo de felicidad. Se sentía aliviado de verlos ahí cuando mas los necesitaban.- Han venido que bien, le avisare ha la señorita Mariabella-

Los hizo pasar dejándolos en la sala, mientras el corría a buscar a la otra hermana Everlasting.

-Porque presiento que algo malo ha pasado- murmuro alto Hartia. Orphen pensaba lo mismo, aunque el también estaba algo desconcertado y no solo por estar ahí para intervenir en una boda sino por el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior...

_-Como sabes mi nombre? ¿quien eres?- esto podría ser un sueño pero no le gustaba nada._

_-Yo te conozco muy bien, se todo sobre ti, también a donde te diriges ahora.- Orphen estuvo a punto de maldecirlo mas Miguel fue rápido- debes ayudarla, esta en peligro._

_Quedo atónito. ¿Porque ese hombre le decía eso? Y ¿porque sabía que Cleo estaba en peligro? Por un demonio ¿que pasaba? El silencio empezaba a prolongarse. ¿porque tenía ese sueño? _

_-¿quien eres?- se atrevió a preguntar_

_-Nadie en especial, solo un mensajero que ha venido a advertirte. Debes protegerla, hay demasiadas personas detrás de ella. Búscala, encuentrala, el único lugar seguro es El Oráculo de Delfos. Cleome cuenta contigo.- el hombre se había ido, desaparecido dejándolo con la incertidumbre. ¿quien era Cleome?_

-Kiriranshero- grito por tercera vez Hartia. Su amigo se había quedado muy pensativo y no había visto que Mariabella ya estaba ahí con ellos.

-¿Que?- gruño al haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Orphen me alegra mucho que hayas venido- Mariabella estaba feliz pero también angustiada. Todo se había complicado y cuando le contara a ellos no sabría cual sería su reacción. Lo abrazo, comprendiendo del todo porque su hermana menor se había enamorado de él, no es que ella también lo estuviera, quizás años atrás le pareció lindo y extravagante, pero ahora no.

-Mariabella- estuvo algo incomodo por el abrazo e incluso Hartia se sintió así. - ¿Donde esta Cleo?- _vaya manera de romper un momento lindo_ pensó Mariabella.

-Es mejor que tomen asiento- las simples palabras le dieron mala espina a cada uno.

-Presiento que este tema sera muy malo- murmuro Eris a Majic, quien asintió. También sentía que algo pasaba ademas no le habían dicho donde estaba Cleo. _¿Que esta pasando?_ se pregunto el chico.

-Gracias Hartia por llevarse el mensaje a Orphen- en verdad tenía la esperanzas en Hartia, sabía que el joven hombre buscaría a su amigo y le diría por lo que pasaba su hermana.

-Era importante, como lo es tu hermana-

-Dinos Mariabella, explícanos que pasa- pidió Majic.

-Bien- saco aire volviendo a tomar para hablar- antes de decirles como mi hermana de un día a otro quiso casarse con alguien desconocido. Deben saber que... ella se ha ido.

-¿Que?- alzo la voz Orphen, esa niñita se había ido seguro con el que era su prometido, quizás sabían lo que Mariabella estaba haciendo. Habían llegado tarde a pesar de la fecha, habían llegado demasiado tarde. Ahora como harían para encontrarla. -¿cuando? ¿con quien?

-Sola Orphen- eso hizo que se calmara solo un poco- escuchen. Les explicare... como te conté en la carta, mi hermana un día fue al pueblo a comprar unas telas para un vestido. Se fue a medio día, tardo tres horas en regresar, mi madre y yo no nos preocupamos. Ya que Cleo siempre se ha entretenido en comprar. Sin embargo cuando regreso, nos llamo gritando eufórica, feliz, una alegría que no le había visto desde que regreso. Cuando fui con ella, me sorprendí por lo que veía. Mi hermana la energía, saludable, ella era otra. Estaba pálida pero no se veía enferma, sus ojos azules parecían ser rodeados por un iris color rojo. Además venía de la mano de un hombre de cabello rubio largo con fleco de ojos avellanados. Cuando nos vio dijo que se iba a casar y que amaba a Liam. Fue tan repentino que ninguna de nosotras sabía que decir. Mi madre al principio estuvo en desacuerdo con ello.

-Pero...- Orphen sabía había un pero, siempre era así.

-Al día siguiente mi madre se comportaba igual que ella, estaba feliz de saber su hija menor se casaría. Entonces, algo mas sucedió, a mi me paso lo mismo.

-¿como sabes eso?- pregunto Orphen.

-Porque a pesar de estar de acuerdo, yo sabía lo que pasaba alrededor de mi. Podía actuar de una manera pero no estaba totalmente ida.- hizo una pequeña pausa..

-Era magia roja Mariabella ¿como saliste de ella?

-... gracias a Volkan- ninguno de los presentes creía eso ¿acaso el enano había ayudado?- quizás paso dos o tres semana y Volkan junto con Dotchin limpiaban la casa y en un descuido Volkan dejo caer sobre mi un balde de agua, el golpe al parecer me ayudo de salir de ese trance. Así supe lo que pasaba alrededor también en la casa. En las noches escuchaba a Liam dentro caminando al parecer buscando algo. Pero aun no se que.

-... hace un dos semana Liam se fue de viaje prometiendo a Cleo volver pronto, mi hermana se puso mal, se estaba volviendo muy pegada a él... incluso había noches en las cuales ambos dormían en la misma habitación. Cuando Liam se fue, cuatro días después de su partida, con la ayuda de Leki le golpeamos, ella volvió a la normalidad pero no recordaba que había pasado, cuando le conté todo, estaba horrorizada, no quería casarse no importaba si ya se habían enviado las invitaciones. Se puso histérica, incluso lloro, además tenía miedo de ya no ser ... virgen.

Ahora si estaba en shock, ese mal nacido se había aprovechado de tenerla en ese trance y se había atrevido a dormir en su mismo cuarto, teniendo relaciones. Como se atrevía a tocarla.

-Llorando se fue directo al baño encerrándose ahí por largas horas, no sabíamos que hacer, como calmarla y decirle que nada malo pasaría. Esperamos pacientes, cuando Volkan y Dotchin subían una taza de té para sus nervios la escuchamos gritar, alto, fuerte. Salió gritando del baño diciendo: "Aun soy virgen"- el rostro de Mariabella estaba rojo.

-¿como supo que aun lo era?- Orphen pregunto..

_10 días atrás..._

Cleo se quejo del dolor en su cabeza ¿porque le dolía? y ¿que hacía tirada en plena biblioteca?..

-¿Cleo estas bien?- Mariabella estaba arrodillada junto a ella, al igual Volkan y Dotchin. Leki parecía guardar distancia de ella ¿porque?

-Me duele la cabeza ¿que ha pasado?- pregunto a su hermana. Sintió algo de comezón en su mano izquierda, un dibujo empezaba a desaparecer de ahí.

-Has vuelto- exclamo con felicidad Mariabella, abrazándola gustosa.

-Pero si no he ido a ningún lado, bueno aparte de haber ido a comprar tela- le dijo a su hermana.

-¿Que paso ese día, Cleo?- trato de hacer memoria pero no recordaba mucho,

-solamente recuerdo haber comprado una tela color azul verdoso, hermosa que tanto me gusto y cuando iba de regreso a casa, un hombre rubio me había hablado, lo ignore y después dijo unas palabras las cuales ni idea de entenderles todo se volvió negro. Hasta ahora que despierto con dolor de cabeza

-La señorita Cleo no recuerda como usted señorita Mariabella- dijo Dotchin.

-Hermanita, escucha. Cuando regresaste a casa ese día..

-Espera- corto a su hermana- ¿como que ese día? ¿que fecha estamos?

-15 de Octubre...- Cleo se asusto, casi mas de dos meses cuando ella salió a comprar la tela- Cleo, escúchame ese día regresaste rara, con un hombre junto a ti tomados de las manos. Diciéndonos que te casarías con él, mas te veías rara, pálida saludable...

Cleo escucho a su hermana cada cosa de lo sucedido ese día al salir a comprar, cuando regreso y como despertó ahora...

-Yo no me voy a casar- grito asustada. Tal vez un día lo hiciera y esperaba fuera con el hombre a quien amaba, el cual era un hechicero tonto que no la veía como una mujer.

-Y no lo harás, impediremos esa boda Cleo. Además he enviado con Hartia una carta para entregársela a Orphen pidiéndole ayuda.

-Orphen- susurro, seguro el estaría pensado que era todavía una niña tonta que necesitaba ayuda. Ahora entendía a lo que Rafael se refería con volver ¿acaso algo estaba por cambiar en su vida?- Espera Mariabella, dices que ese tal Liam y yo dormíamos en la misma habitación.

-Eh... si... no te despegabas de él-

-Oh por Dios- las lagrimas salieron- el y yo tuvimos relaciones... ya no soy virgen. No- grito con miedo y asco por tal pensamiento, subió a su habitación entrando en el baño y encerrándose.

Siempre había tenido la idea de entregarse la primera vez con el hombre a quien amaba. Pertenecerle a él, por toda la vida. Tener familiar. Y ahora todo eso nunca pasaría, tuvo relaciones con un hombre al cual no conoce, ni tiene idea de como es físicamente. ¿Porque? ¿porque le pasaba eso a ella? ¿porque le hacían eso?  
Los sollozos aumentaban con cada lagrima derramada, se sentía triste, sola. Sentada junto a la puerta echa un ovillo escuchaba a su hermana llamarla, pedirle abriera la puerta. No quería hacerlo, necesitaba la soledad para consolarla. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí dentro, solo que no dejaba de llorar y sus lagrimas no parecían parar... Una mano se poso en su espalda

-Pequeña... calma- abrió sus ojos, rojos e hinchados del llanto. Frente a ella estaba Rafael, arrodillado regalandole una sonrisa tierna y su rostro sereno. Se lanzo a su pecho enterrando ahí su rostro y derramando mas lagrimas..-Shhhh ya no llores... pequeña- regalandole suaves caricias en la espalda y su cabello.

-Ra-Rafael... ya no... ya no... yo no se... sucedió- su cuerpo temblaba con sus palabras, sus sollozos no la dejaban hablar bien.

-Cleome, nada ha sucedido- levanto el rostro para verlo, esa mirada inocente que le daba hacía que Rafael tuviera ganas de matar a ese hombre mas no podía hacerlo.

-¿Que dices... Rafael?

-No has entregado nada a ese hombre pequeña, no te ha tocado.

-¿Soy virgen?

-Si querida Cleome, lo eres-

-Oh Rafael... tenía tanto miedo, pensar que había entregado lo mas preciado para mi a ese hombre... pero no fue así y estoy tan feliz... debo decírselo a Mariabella, estaba preocupada.. ¿es cierto lo que dices Rafael? ¿no paso nada?

Sonrió paternalmente- Nada ha pasado...

No pudo evitar gritar, gritar de felicidad, emoción y saber que no se había acostado con ese hombre... salió del baño para ir con su hermana, abrazándola y contándole que no era cierto, ella aun conservaba su mas preciado regalo de la vida.

Rafael suspiro pesadamente, observando todo a su alrededor, como habían cambiado las cosas de como él las recordaba. Salió del baño quedando en la habitación de la rubia. Caminando y quedando en medio de esta, se hinco, tomando su espada parandola la punta tocando el suelo. Cerro los ojos y recito algunas palabras susurrandolas con devoción. El suelo bajo la espada brillo de blanco puro por 5 segundos, volviendo a la normalidad. Abrió los ojos levantándose... en su mirada se veía determinación, no dejaría que nadie volviera a hacer llorar a la pequeña Cleome.

-Nadie podrá hacerte daño en tu habitación, mi esencia esta en ella y te protegeré Cleome.- desapareció de la habitación.

Abajo en la biblioteca Cleo sonreía feliz junto a su hermana y su madre quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Nada paso, ese hombre no me ha tocado, estoy tan feliz..

-Cuanto me alegra saberlo hija- Tistiny abrazo a su hija, tratando de comprender todo lo sucedido, ella también recordaba todo a pesar de estar bajo ese hechizo.

-Quiero entender a ese hombre ¿porque quería casarse contigo?- Mariabella sonrió nerviosa al ver la mirada de su hermana- no digo que seas bonita hermana, pero no te se hace raro-

-Tienes razón querida hija, cariño ese hombre esta interesado en algo más...-

-Lo se- guardo algo de distancia entre ellas- se lo que busca. El Oráculo de Delfos...-

Mariabella y Tistiny quedaron atónitas, no habían pensado en esa posibilidad...

_En la actualidad..._

-¿Oráculo de Delfos?- pregunto un curioso Hartia, había escuchado antes de ello por parte de Lai..

Orphen puso atención en ese nombre, el hombre de sus sueños también lo había mencionado. Habría alguna conexión... estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre ello, mas Dotchin entro a la sala agitado y pálido...

-Señorita Mariabella, él se esta acercando- Dotchin sabía que ese hombre era malo.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Eris..

-Deben esconderse- Mariabella se levanto de golpe...- Liam viene hacía la casa..

-Yo no me esconderé, voy a sacarle a ese hombre toda la información que sepa... y porque quiere a Cleo- Orphen se dirigió a la entrada, mas Mariabella lo detuvo del brazo..

-Orphen no lo hagan, complicarías las cosas- el tono que la rubia usaba dejaba en que pensar al hechicero- si el sabe que ustedes están aquí, mi hermana podría estar en peligro. Ella parecía conocer al hombre cuando lo recordó, iremos a la habitación de mi hermana, si ese hombre es un hechicero como dijo Cleo, él podría saber de su presencia, sin embargo Cleo dijo que su habitación estaba protegida y ahí nadie podría saber quien estaba.

-Disculpa Mariabella, pero yo no me esconderé..

-Por favor Orphen..

-Kiriranshero, hagamos lo que Mariabella dice, ella tendrá sus razones-

-Te juro que después que se valla Liam te contare todo, lo juro. Pero por favor, vayan a la habitación de Cleo..

-Esta bien- a pesar de todo acepto ir a la habitación...

-Dotchin llévalos ¿donde esta Leki?-

-Esta en la entrada señorita Mariabella-

-¿Leki? ¿acaso no se fue con Cleo?- pregunto desconcertado Majic..

-Les explicare después, ahora vayan... ahora...-

Dotchin los encamino hasta la habitación de Cleo, Eris se maravillaba por lo grande de la mansión... tenían de todo y también objetos antiguos que llamaban mucho la atención...

-Entren por favor yo regresare con la señorita Mariabella- Dotchin salió rápido..

-Te diste cuenta de los golpes que tiene Dotchin?- pregunto Hartia..

-Si... esto esta raro... me da mala espina...- observaba la habitación, la cual estaba arreglada, a la cual nadie había entrado hacía días...- esta habitación esta protegida por algo que no es magia-

-Es cierto- confirmo Hartia

Majic se acerco a la ventana tratando de ver al hombre al tal Liam mas este ya había entrado a la mansión. Eris recorría la habitación con los ojos, fijándose en cada detalle, al ver el armario color caoba, se percato de lo que había en el espejo, una hoja doblada en dos. Se acerco a tomarla y al hacerlo, vio a quien iba dirigida.

-Maestro- llamo a Hartia- Cleo ha dejado una carta para el maestro Orphen.

El nombrado se acerco a Eris, tomando la hoja que esta le tendía. En ella encontraba su nombre escrito con la letra de la rubia, su amiga.

.

Toco en la puerta fuerte, llevaba con él a cinco hombres de traje negro. La puerta fue abierta por el enano Dotchin

-Señor Liam, buenas tardes- Dotchin le dio paso a los seis hombres. Quienes caminaron a la sala, donde estaba Mariabella sentada, tomando una taza de té junto con el dragón lobo, Leki. Sonrió con toda amabilidad y preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-Mariabella, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, Liam- su tono de voz denotaba tristeza- ¿has averiguado algo?

-No, Mariabella, pero creo saber a que dirección se han llevado a mi prometida

-Oh, Liam, ¿quien se atrevió a secuestrar a mi hermanita?- sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos.

-No llores Mariabella, te juro que rescatare a Cleo y la traeré de regreso cueste lo que cueste- Liam haría lo posible- Solo venía a decirte que mis hombres y yo iremos por la dirección por donde se fueron. Deséanos suerte Mariabella

-Por favor trae de regreso a mi hermana Liam, confió en ti, mi madre también, ella ahora esta durmiendo la tuve que sedar para que no se pusiera peor de lo que estaba, cuando nos dimos cuenta-

-Tranquila cuñada, la traeré juro que lo haré. Me voy ahora mismo, para pisarle los talones a esos hombres. Adiós Mariabella. -Liam junto con sus hombres salieron de la mansión.

-Ojala te equivoques de camino Liam así no la encontraras..

.

Hartia miraba por la ventana, vio a los hombres salir y entre ellos reconoció a uno.

-Kiriranshero... debes saber quien es Liam- Orphen se paro al lado de Hartia

-Corazón de Fuego- murmuraron ambos...

.

-De acuerdo, iremos primero a la Torre de Colmillo, ahí veremos quien tiene a mi "prometida", no dejare que nadie me quite el premio mayor- Corazón de Fuego se alejo con los hombre rumbo a la Torre de Colmillo. Nadie intervendría en los planes del consejo ni en su misión...

.

Mariabella subió las escaleras para juntarse con las cuatro personas que la esperaban en la habitación de su hermana, estaba cerca, cuando una luz dorada apareció frente a ella. Él hombre era conocido.

-Miguel- estaba impactada, ¿hace cuanto no lo veía?- ¿Que haces aquí?

.

.

.

Continuara...


	5. Se fue parte 2

_-Miguel- estaba impactada, ¿hace cuanto no lo veía?- ¿Que haces aquí?_

Miguel sonrió por su sorpresa. Y en esos 10 años veía a la niña cambiada. Con sus 23, nota su madurez al igual que preocupación en sus ojos. Él no debería estar ahí era contra las reglas, pero que Dios lo perdonara, debía hacer algo, ayudar, ningún humano debía saber sobre ellos o se volvería una cazeria y una guerra. La cual ellos no estaban dispuestos a empezar. Su misión era proteger a Gea, y que el mal no se propagara por el mundo entero.

-Mariabella- se inclina a modo de saludo- pronto el destino de todos tomara un rumbo peligroso. Enemigos y amigos se enfrentaran para salvar a Gea. Esta escrito.

-Pero eso significa que mi hermana estará en medio de esa guerra ¿cierto?-

-Los Eternos, antes de irse de Gea, eligieron 6 guardianes. Ellos deberán encontrar al hijo de un Eterno. Cuidarlo y protegerlos de aquellos hechiceros que quieren mas poder para dañar y hacerse los dueños de Gea. Darán su vida si es necesario y llevaran al ángel caído al pueblo Delphis, buscaran la torre del Oráculo de Delfos y no dejaran que nadie toque su corazón. Deberán soportar 24 horas, desde su entrada a la torre. Estarán solos. Cuando las 24 horas hayan pasado, los Eternos bajaran y el ángel caído sera un ángel completo, estará a salvo. Ese ángel sera quien salvara y derrotara a los hechiceros de magia roja.

Mariabella procesaba la información. Miguel solamente le estaba diciendo que debían hacer, pero no como podían evitar todo esto antes de que sucediera. Era molesto para ella no saber muchas cosas. Se sentía como un trabajador que debía hacer lo que se le ordenaba.

-¿Quienes son esos 6 guardianes?- quería saber, para tener una idea donde buscarlos o si lo conocía.

-Medeis, Veneficus,*Paper, Ericius, Ariolus y Mariapulchra- cada uno de los nombres estaba en latín. -Si logras encontrar su significado, sea un gran avance Mariabella.

-Pero, yo no se de eso.- Había el trabajo mas raro y complicado para ella. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que idioma era ¿como averiguaría cual era el significado de esos nombres.

-Tu puedes y debes apresurarte- sentencio Miguel, desapareciendo al instante.

-Espera... ¿que hago?- alzo la voz. Filtrándose a la habitación a la cual minutos atrás se dirigía.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Orphen saliendo al escucharla hablar al parecer con alguien a quie no veía.

-No lo se- por la forma en decirlo, no comprenden, se escucha decepcionada, angustiada y confundida. Pero pronto olvidan eso y van a lo importante,

-Ese hombre que salió, es el tal Liam?- Orphen se veía muy molesto.

-Si es él, vino a decir que ya sabía el camino por el cual se habían llevado esos hombres a Cleo.

-¿Hombres? ¿Que hombres?- eso no se los había dicho Mariabella, mas bien les dijo que Cleo se había ido sola.

-Tranquilo Orphen, es solo una mentira. Todos le hicimos creer a Liam que Cleo había sido secuestrada. Por lo cual cuando él vino a vernos la casa estaba hecha un desastre, mamá hizo su mejor actuación de parecer histérica y nerviosa. Dotchin tiene algunos morados en su cuello y Leki se quedo con nosotros. Pero Cleo asi lo armo. Solo dijo que si ustedes venían y querían encontrarla, se llevaran a Leki y el los guiaría a ella.- termino de explicar.

-Este parece una historia escrita de acción- murmuro Majic.

-Entonces vamos, debemos encontrarla- declaro Orphen.

Sin embargo Hartia no puede dejar de pensar que Mariabella tiene algo que le preocupa, podrían ayudarla antes de partir. Por tal motivo, con un codazo a su compañero, quien lo volteo a ver molesto, le hace señas para que vea a la rubia pensativa y frunciendo el ceño a cada instante. Tal acto no pasa desapercibido por los dos mas jóvenes acompañantes.

-Mariabella ¿estas bien?- se atreve a preguntar Hartia. Parece recapacitar su respuesta tres veces antes de hablar.

-Si, creo- murmuro, mas ellos la escucharon.

-Confía en nosotros- Hartia dice.

Sin embargo Mariabella no le escucho, estaba pensativa, buscando algo que le ayudara. Hasta recordar donde podía conseguir esa ayuda. La biblioteca que ellos poseían. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo sin decirles nada. Preocupados por su acción la siguieron.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, entrando a la biblioteca. Buscando entre cada libro, el cual buscaba con importancia. Hasta encontrar un pequeño, pero grueso libro de pasta grisácea y algo de polvo. Con el titulo con letras negras "Latina nomina - Nombres en Latín"

-¿Que buscas?- pregunto Hartia parado junto a ella, observando curiosos el libro en las manos de la rubia.

-Necesito encontrar a los 6- fue su única explicación.

-Mariabella, explícate bien- pidió Orphen

Sin embargo, Mariabella empezó a buscar los nombre por orden alfabético.

Encontró el primero y lo apunto en una hoja en blanco, observaban solo sus movimientos, pues ella no les dejaba ver los que escribía. Al cabo de 10 minutos tenía los 6 nombre con sus significados.

-Ariolus significa Vidente.

-Mariabella, explícate por favor- pidió de nuevo Orphen.

-Los arqueólogos han creído que son solo un mito, porque nunca han encontrado nada sobre ellos...

-¿De quien?- pregunto Eris.

-Los Eternos- al fin levanto la vista de la hoja- Hace muchos años que esos seres existieron y vinieron al mundo. Pero en todos estos años, exactamente 21 años. Nació el hijo de un Eterno. Ellos se fueron pues volverían hasta dentro de 100 años, creyendo que su hijo estaría a salvo que nadie sabría sobre eso. Pero ahora, tal parece saben que ese niño existe y quieren encontrarlo. Nosotros los Everlasting venimos de la guardia de los Eternos. Quienes cuidan de ellos y su lugar sagrado. Se pasa de generación en generación, nosotros sabemos de ellos y todo sobre su ubicación y como llamarlos.

-Eso quiere decir que Cleo también sabe de eso. ¿Ella es una guardiana?- Majic no creía eso, no era lógico. Pero para Orphen y Hartia si lo era, eso significaba porque iban detrás de ella.

-Pero los Eternos sabían lo que pasaría, si ese secreto se llegaría a saber. Por eso mismo dejaron a 6 guardianes quienes se encargarían directamente de cuidar de ese hijo.- tomo aire y lo saco lento- Medeis, Veneficus, Paper, Ericius, Ariolus y Mariapulchra.

-¿Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Eris. Mariabella, miro a cada uno.

-Ustedes-

La incredulidad y estupor llego a ellos. Era tan tonto lo que escuchaban y no podían creer que estaban creyendo en ello. A pesar de afirmar que no existían tal seres.

-Esto es una locura- opino Orphen.

-Se escucha como una tontería. Pero no lo es Orphen- ella debía hacerles entender su destino- escucha, escuchen. Medeis es un nombre en latín que significa Majic. Paper significa Hartia, Aricius significa Eris, Veneficus significa hechicero o sea tu Orphen. Ahora comprenden.

Quizás comprendían o quizás se estaban volviendo locos. Pero debían dudar. Ellos saben muy bien que hay muchas clases de creaturas que aun nadie sabe. Y quizás las primeras personas en saber sobre esos seres llamaos "Eternos" fueron los de la Torre de Colmillos, entonces de todo podría suceder. Debían creer, pero había una duda aún...

-Y ¿que pasa con los otros nombres?- pregunto Hartia.

-Ariolus significa vidente. Pero yo no se de quien habla. No conozco a ninguno- explico- a menos que ustedes conozcan a alguien muy cercano, amigo, hermano. Porque los 6 guardianes se deben conocer de mucho tiempo.

-El maestro Lai- exclamo Eris- el es vidente.

-Eris tiene razón. Eso significa que el maestro Lai es el 5 guardián. Wow- exclamo Majic.

-Pero aun falta el sexto... ¿quien es?- pregunto Orphen a Mariabella.

-Yo- se señalo- Mariapulchra significa Mariabella.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, no todos aceptaban ese hecho de ser guardianes de un tal hijo de un tal Eterno. Era raro todo eso.

-Como guardianes deben dirigirse al pueblo Delphis, ahí encontraran todas las respuestas que tengan ahora.- se levanto sacando un libro el cual al abrirlo era una caja. Dentro saco un sobre blanco con un sello rojo con la figura de un ángel con una espada mirando al cielo.- Deben entregarle esto a Cleo, ella se dirige hacía ese pueblo. Liam no puede encontrarla a ella o este sobre.

-Corazón de Fuego no sera difícil de derrotar- hablo Orphen.

-¿Corazón de Fuego? ¿Tu conoces a "Liam"?-pregunto Mariabella.

-Es un hechicero que siempre estuvo al mando de la corte de la Torre de Colmillo .

-Hechiceros. Deben apresurarse. Mi hermana no posee ninguna habilidad mágica o como defenderse- _ todavía no _ pensó- la obligaran a ir al pueblo Delphis y estaremos en graves problemas. Si su amigo Liam se encuentra también en esa Torre de Colmillos es mejor que hagan lo posible para comiscarse con él y pedirle se marche del lugar.

_Torre de Colmillos_

Tôru escuchaba paciente a Corazón de Fuego, en la habitación también se encontraba Hina y otras dos personas encapuchadas. Cuando Corazón de Fuego termino de relatar todo lo sucedido, entraron dos personas. Una de ellas era un hombre de cabello blanco, alto y ojos negros. Junto a él se encontraba una mujer, de 28 años, su estatura era de 1.66 mts. cabello lila, ojos café (corrijanme si me equivoque).

-Señor Tôru, le he traído a la hechicera Azalea.

-Nadie te vio, Taro?-

-No señor.-

-Bien, Azalea acércate por favor- pidió Tôru, Azalea camino por obediencia, estaba bajo un hechizo.- Bien. Corazón de Fuego, no te preocupes, seguirás a la muchachita, que seguro nos llevara hasta el pueblo.

-Si, señor- Corazón de Fuego se marcho del lugar, rumbo a su misión.

-Bien Azalea, querida, tu te integraras al grupo de Kiriranshero Finrandi, harás lo posible para que ellos desconfíen de la jovencita rubia. Quiero que la dejen sola, sera mas fácil de ese modo. ¿entendiste?-

-Si, señor Tôru- capto las ordenes.

-¿Que pasara con nosotros?- pregunto uno de los encapuchados.

-A ti* Hyrrieta "Hiena" y *Ramen Fonogoros les dejare la diversión, pueden luchar con ellos, pero a ella no la tocaran, no me importa lo que le suceda al otro grupo.

-Este contrato me gusta- contesto Hyrrieta.

-Háganles el camino imposible. Por lo menos hasta que encontremos y sepamos quienes son esos 6 guardianes del hijo de un Eterno.

-Nuestros hombres ya están en eso Tôru, la cueva al parecer es profunda pero obtendremos la información.- hablo Hina.

-Lo se querida, por eso mismo necesito que nuestros dos queridos amigos retrasen al grupo de Orphen y sus amigos.- dijo Tôru.

Afuera de la habitación un joven de cabello verde el cual cubría uno de sus ojos, escuchaba todo. Frunciendo el ceño sabía que lo visto en una de sus visiones era cierto, la corte estaba planeando algo grande, algo sobre los "Eternos" de lo cual él ya tenía conocimiento y sabía también donde ubicar a es hijo de esos seres. Además sabía cual era su misión también, desde pequeño lo sabía, por ese motivo había heredado ese don de ver el futuro. Estaba enterado de ser uno de los 6 guardianes que los Eternos eligieron antes de irse y sabía quienes eran sus compañeros. Quizás la buena noticia de escuchar a los de la corte, era saber que no sabían quienes eran esos 6 guardianes.

-Esperen- escucho la voz de esa mujer a la cual habían llamado "Hiena"- al parecer tenemos un invitado no invitado-

Al saber que había sido descubierto, con pasos suaves y rápidos se alejo de la puerta. Sin hacer mucho ruido corrió hacía la antigua habitación de su amigo, la cual era la única que tenía el hechizo para salir de la torre de colmillos. Corrió escuchando pasos detrás de él. No debía dejarse atrapar. Escucho un hechizo lanzado a él, pero logro esquivarlo.

-Es mejor que te detengas Lai, no quiero matarte- reconocía esa voz, pero sabía que ya no era ella, estaba siendo manipulada y el no tenía tiempo para salvarla.

-Detente te han dicho- varias estrellas filosas pasaron a su lado, algunas causaron unos pequeños rasguños que no tenían importancia... siguió corriendo, mientras sabía que mas hechiceros eran enviados a él.

Al fin llego a su destino. Respiraba agitado pero debía apurarse.

-Yo bailo en la mansión del cielo-

-Demon Blast-

Ambos hechizos fueron conjurados al mismo tiempo. El segundo causando una gran explosión. El polvo fue levantado, humo negro se esparcía por toda la habitación. Tardaron segundos en saber si lo habían herido o matado. Mas fue todo lo contrarió, el hechizo por parte de Lai actuó rápido evitando el de Azalea, hecho por magia roja.

-Demonios- grito Hina al saber que no lo habían capturado.- Quiero que lo busquen y cuando lo encuentren me lo traigan, si se resiste castiguenlo.

-Si, señora- obedecieron su orden.

-No te escaparas Lai, lo juro- sentencio Azalea.

Afuera de la Torre de Colmillos. Lai se encontraba tirado, tomándose su brazo el cual a pesar de haber salido rápido recibió una parte del hechizo lanzado hacía él. Estaba herido y cansado. Pero no podía quedarse ahí. Debía irse, alejarse hasta estar a salvo y después buscaría a Kiriranshero y los demás. Solo deseaba que ellos estuvieran bien, al igual que el hijo de uno de los Eternos.

_A 3 días de distancia de Totokanta._

Una joven rubia, observaba el cielo estrellado, ya era de noche, no sabía porque pero sentía que el día duraba muy poco y las noches eran eternas. Había pasado por mucho, un año de haberse separado de sus amigos, dos meses estando bajo un hechizo, según le había dicho Rafael, de magia roja. Y ahora a una semana quizás huyendo de ese hombre llamado Liam y del cual no recordaba ni su rostro. Había echo que su hermana y madre, hicieran una escena, en la cual ellas simularan la habían secuestrado. Solo esperaba que pronto, si él quería claro, Orphen la encontrara, así se sentiría mas segura.

Un suspiro largo y fuerte salió de sus labios. Estaba sola, bueno no tanto, tenía al enano Volkan el cual no entendía porque se comportaba tan raro. Desde que ella volvió a su hogar, y los dos hermanos enanos estaban ahí trabajando, hubo algo que fue diferente a su recibida con ellos. Dotchin quizás era el mismo de siempre amable y viendo que su hermano no hiciera o dijera algo de lo cual les costaría un buen golpe. Sin embargo Volkan al verla parecía otro, fue servicial, amable y no le gritaba o insultaba.

-Ya esta la cena- quería reírse, no podía imaginar que Volkan cocinara para ella. Pero era bueno haberlo traído, aunque claro él fue quien se le pego como garrapata, según para cobrar una buena cantidad de dinero cuando la regresara con su madre. Pero presentía que no era eso. -Mi palo de golf, amor mió-

Paro de caminar ¿acaso escucho bien? había dicho "Mi" y "Amor mió". Le causo un escalofrió en tan solo pensar que ese enano tuviera algún extraño sentimiento hacía ella.

-Oye niña mimada ven a comer- o quizás simplemente el era bipolar. Eso era lo mas seguro.

-Ya voy maldito enano- grito. Observo por última vez el cielo estrellado, deseando estar en casa. Volvió a suspirar, de tristeza, melancolía. -Mariabella, Mamá ¿como están?- deseaba que ellas estuvieran seguras- Orphen por favor ven a buscarme. Me siento tan sola- murmuro al viento.

Solo esperaba que, Orphen haya leído la carta y él fuera a su encuentro junto con Leki, quien sería él único de saber el camino que ella tomo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo veía por ella y tenía miedo.

-Por favor apúrense...

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

*Gea.. Tierra.

*Paper significa Hartia pero en Rumano.

** Hyrrieta "Hiena" y *Ramen Fonogoros... salen en la manga, en el capitulo titulado "La muerte de Cleo"... creo que es el numero 5 o 6.. no recuerdo bien pero voy a leerme de nuevo la manga y les dire.


	6. Encuentro

Lai se interno en el bosque del lado norte. Iba en la dirección equivocada, lo sabía, pero no podía arriesgarse a ir por el camino correcto, además sabía que lo estaban siguiendo. Apretaba su hombro, la herida era grave, sangraba mucho y estaba dejando un camino de ello, lo podrían encontrar rápido y no sabría decir que harían con él.

-Curo las cicatrices del declive- cayo de rodillas jadeando y frustrado. El hechizo lanzado a él le estaba quitando fuerzas, solo había curado una mínima parte de su herida, pero al menos ya no sangraba tanto y no dejaba un camino de sangre, lo cual era importante.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, por el momento debía encontrar un escondite, un lugar donde estuviera bien y pudiera curarse. Camino, no solo por varios minutos, sino horas, quizás 3 o 4, cada vez estaba mas débil, y el dolor incrementaba. Su visión se volvía borrosa. ¿Cuanto más podría aguantar?

No era débil, pero ese hechizo le afecto bastante. Cuando estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, vislumbro a alguien, cayo de rodillas agitado y perdiendo la conciencia.

Apresurada se acerco al hombre que cayo inconsciente. Su piel estaba fría, sudaba, la herida en el brazo izquierdo no era profunda pero si lo posiblemente mortal para morir desangrado. Como pudo y con mucha mas fuerza de la que ella creía tener, pudo sentarlo y no le quedo de otra mas que arrastrarlo con cuidado para no dañarlo mas lo que ya estaba. Su hogar no estaba lejos, además de estar escondido, nadie podría encontrarlo.  
Al llegar a frente a su hogar, escucho ruido de personas correr, se acercaban y ella no quería que nadie descubriera el punto de su hogar.

Cerro los ojos e imagino una esfera blanca, la cual empezó a rodearle haciéndose mayor a cada segundo. La esfera se expandió de un gran tamaño.

-Invisibilidad- la cabaña y ellos dos se camuflajearon con los colores de los bosques, nadie podía verlos, tampoco sentirlos o escucharlos.

Un grupo de 10 personas, todos hombres con capuchas negras, buscando a sus alrededores sin encontrar su objetivo. Volviendo a seguir adelante al no ver nada. A lo lejos escucho... "_Esta herido no ira lejos"_

-¿Quien eres? y ¿porque te buscan?- pregunto sabiendo que no recibiría una respuesta. Se esforzó para llevarlo dentro de la cabaña, ahí lo subió a su cama, ayudaría con su herida y esperaba recibir una buena respuesta de quien era y porque lo seguían. -Sanación- la herida empezó a curarse.

_A 1 día de distancia de Totokanta..._

Llevaban un día de camino. Se habían ido por el sur, Mariabella les indico que ese era el camino para llegar a Delfos.

Esperaban pronto alcanzar a Cleo, la cual les llevaba tres días de avance. Sin embargo lo que mas le causaba curiosidad del viaje, eran los pueblos con los que se encontrarían, de los cuales nunca habían escuchado de ellos. En dos días llegarían al pueblo Püha, les faltaba menos de un día de recorrido. Mientras descasaban a la intemperie, rodeados por la oscura noche e iluminados por la fogata en el centro. A pesar de haber avanzado bastante ellos no articulaban alguna palabra, se mantenían en silencio. Cada uno con pensamientos, quizás los mas jóvenes no tanto, Eris y Majic, ambos, aprovechaban algunos momentos para poder darse mimos, besos.

Quizás con lo que pasaba ambos estaban cada vez mas juntos y no les importaba cuantas burlas les hiciera Hartia ellos no desaprovecharían las cosas, claro que no lo llevaban a otro nivel, solo besos y frases de amor.

Hartia tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal con su amigo Lai, habían escuchado el rumor de que un gran grupo de hechiceros de la Torre de Colmillos estaba tras un traidor, lo querían vivo pero no importaba si estaba herido. No sabían a quien estaban tratando de capturar, no les dieron nombre, pero él tenía una mala espina.

Y de los 4, solo el hechicero de cabellera negra y piel bronceada, estaba preocupado.

No entendía del todo bien porque querían a su amiga rubia. Ella podría comportarse como una niña malcriada, casi todo el tiempo, pero era muy buena y siempre le ayudo en su viaje para ayudar a volver a la normalidad a Azalea siempre dando lo mejor de si para que cumpliera eso. E incluso él, en el transcurso de su viaje, en lo último, pudo entender los sentimientos de ella hacía él. Unos sentimientos tan puros. Y de los cuales el no se creía corresponderlos.

Pero, aun no comprendía aquella reacción que le causo el saber que ella se iba a casar. Sintió ira, molestia y tristeza en su corazón. ¿porque de aquellas emociones? Si la niñita sin pechos y malcriada solo era una amiga, compañera. Solo eso. No era bueno entendiendo las emociones y sentimientos de su corazón.

Después de cenas, se alejo un poco del grupo, no sabía porque pero había elegido un lugar cerca de un rió. Sentándose en una roca, observo el agua azul, el reflejo de la luna en el agua, la noche estrellada. No sabía porque, pero presentía que Cleo estaba en peligro, un peligro mayor al que ha estado en otras ocasiones. Esta vez no era por ayudarlo a él, esta vez era por algo que no creía aun que existía... En serio ¿Eternos? era algo de fantasía. Sin embargo su mente se negaba a no creer en ello.

-¿Que demonios esta pasando?- su murmullo se apago con el silencio.

Regreso con los demás, quienes ya estaban metiéndose dentro de su bolsa para dormir. No tardo en seguirlos, cerrando los ojos y aun pensando en ella.

_El lugar era un campo, con árboles verdes, cielo azulo nubes blancas, sol brillando sin ser caluroso. Y pronto aparecieron las rosas de todos los colores. De nuevo estaba pasando, el mismo lugar que había visto la primera vez y que no sabía que era, solo que era un sueño, estaba 99.99% seguro de ello. _

_-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto a la nada, no había nadie que le respondiera y lo peor era que no podía despertar aunque quisiera, era como si en sus sueños pudiera ver algo que no existía en la realidad.._

_-Kiriranshero- hombre, ahí estaba de nuevo esa vez, ahora solo le faltaba verlo cuando volteara, pero no lo haría, solo era un maldito sueño.-No es un sueño- se sobresalto al verlo frente a él. _

_-¿Quien eres?- pregunto, no confiaba en nada de él._

_-Ya te lo había dicho, soy Miguel ¿acaso se te olvido?- pregunto con burla, lo cual fastidio a Orphen._

_-No, no lo hice- contesto gruñendo._

_-Bien- Miguel volvió a poner su rostro neutral- a quien buscas esta en el pueblo Püha, a la orilla del rió.  
_

_-¿Como sabes eso?-_

_-Se muchas cosas... buenas y malas. _

_-¿vidente?-_

_-Mucho mas que eso, pero no es importante lo que soy, sino lo que encontraras en tu camino. Un grupo de hombre se acercara a media noche a la entrada del pueblo, para entonces tu y tu grupo ya deberían de haberla encontrado. _

_-¿Hablas de Cleo?- no entendía porque ese hombre sabía de la rubia._

_-Cleo...- susurro Miguel- ... ella ha estado esperando mucho tiempo para que tu la encuentres. Es mejor que te apresures._

_-Oye, no tengo la culpa de hacerla esperar, la niña malcriada tuvo la culpa por meterse en ese problema._

_Miguel seguía mirándolo, con su indescifrable rostro.-Ella nunca busco nada de eso, fue algo que nunca pidió._

_Orphen no entendió mucho, pero por el tono de voz que él había usado, podía jurar que la estaba defendiendo y le dolía que él hubiera dicho aquello._

_-¿La conoces?- Miguel no respondió, estaba dispuesto a irse.-¿Porque apareces en mi sueño?_

_-Apúrate Kiriranshero, mientras mar tarde llegues, mas probabilidades hay que ya no la encuentres y este en peligro. Esta en el rió._

_-¿Que?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ella podía estar en peligro si llegaba tarde.. eso era malo. Miguel se empezó a ver traslucido, hasta desaparecer-Espera._

Despertó agitado, ¿que tanto debería hacerle caso a ese sueño loco?

Miro a su alrededor, el amanecer ya había salido, sintió la noche muy corta y lo peor era que ese sueño no lo dejaría estar en paz. Se levanto gruñendo, su modo habitual de siempre no sorprendiendo a nadie, pero si sorprendiéndolos cuando empezó a empacar todo rápido.

-Empaquen rápido, debemos apresurarnos- no quería demostrar que le haría caso a ese hombre llamado Miguel, pero lo haría, porque el podría decir la verdad y si lo decía, entonces ese hombre hablaba atraves de sus sueños pero ¿porque?

_Rió Sinine ... Pueblo Püha _

__El atardecer se empezaba a poner, otro día más esperando que ellos aparecieran y no había rastro alguno de ninguno. Podía escuchar a Volkan maldiciendo en bajo con los alimentos, él se había ofrecido, así que no debería quejarse, pero de nuevo, le importaba poco lo que el enano hiciera.

La luna poco a poco empezaba a vislumbrarse por completo, suspiro con desgano. Cuantas cosas tendrían que pasar para que ella pudiera estar tranquila y sin problemas.

-Problemas- susurro al viento. Parecía que estos siempre la seguían, era ella quien los metía en problemas, y Orphen siempre se lo echaba en cara, entonces era de imaginarse lo que él le diría cuando la viera.

Solo pudo sonreír, porque en verdad extrañaba sus peleas diarias con Orphen, sus gritos, aunque claro no extrañaba las veces en las cuales en verdad le gritaba fuerte y le decía que no la necesitaba, porque ella si lo necesitaba, mucho. Pero de nuevo, debía reprimir sus emociones, sentimientos sobre él. Era tan difícil no entender que ella no tenía una oportunidad, porque siempre sería Azalea, y Cleo sería solo una amiga.- Amiga...-

-¿Porque te torturas?- se sobresalto ante la voz.

-Rafael, podrías no aparecerte así de improviso detrás de mi, puedes llegar a matarme de un susto.

-Eso no sería posible, lo sabes-

-Tonto Rafael- dijo divertida - ¿como le va a Volkan?

-El enano es muy servicial cuando se trata de ti...

-Ni siquiera quiero pensar a lo que te refieres con eso..- Cleo se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo.

Rafael sonrió divertido...- Aun esperando por ellos.?-

-Tardan mucho, quizás... no quisieron venir... quizás debamos irnos sin ellos- murmuro muy bajo.

-Ten fe en ellos, no la pierdas- aconsejo Rafael.

Cleo volvió su vista al agua. Si algo amaba del agua era nadar, porque dentro del agua podía sentirse libre de todo, tristeza, tensión, llanto. Era mas ligera y mas cómoda con ella misma.

-Voy a nadar- le informo a Rafael, parándose.

-Ya sabes donde estaré- Rafael se dio la vuelta marchándose.

Se quito su vestido azul, sus zapatos, también la ropa interior. Sin ninguna ropa cubriendo su cuerpo, entro al agua, fresca, cálida y quitandole todo el peso de encima, sintiéndose tan relajada. Nado, nado por muchos minutos o por lo menos hasta que estuviera la cena, cuando el enano bipolar la llamara.

...

El pueblo se vio desolado y eso no le importaba. Siguió caminando sin parar, desde que se levanto lo hizo, sus compañeros de grupo lo seguían sin rechitar, cuando a él se le metía algo era imposible pararlo. Les anuncio que antes del anochecer estarían en el pueblo y así lo hizo, pero en verdad se sentía algo cansados. A excepción de Leki quien olfateaba a cada momento el aire.

Orphen se dio cuenta que no sabía por donde ir, había dos caminos en el pueblo que llevaban al bosque y ambos llevaban a diferentes ríos ¿por cual ir? Sin embargo Leki sintió el aroma de la joven, su dueña y sin detenerse ante nadie, corrió por el camino izquierdo.

-Leki espera- grito Majic.

-Vamos- ordeno Orphen, tratando de seguir al gato dragón... Hartia junto a Eris y Majic iban detrás del hechicero sin perderlo de vista, corrieron por media hora. Hasta que Leki se detuvo, estaba cerca del rió, podían escuchar el ruido del agua, a un lado podían ver luz, fuego, de una fogata. Incluso veían a Volkan maldiciendo a los utensilios. Aun así no fueron con el enano, Leki siguió su camino sin correr, estaba feliz de volver a ver a la rubia joven. Eris junto a Majic fueron con Volkan para ayudarlo. Hartia siguió a su amigo quien seguía a Leki.

Orphen podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora ¿porque? no lo entendía, solo era la mocosa pechos planos de Cleo, no una mujer. _Claro que es una mujer, esta creciendo y cada vez es mas bonita. _su conciencia no opinaba igual que él.

Escucho el chapoteo del agua, ella podía estar nadando, pero siempre nadaba con una traje de baño, asi que no se preocupo.

Cleo sabía que era suficiente, si no salía ahora su piel se arrugaría como una pasa y por mucho que le encantara nadar, no quería terminar con piel de viejita. Salió a la superficie, echando su cabello hacía atrás. La luna ya estaba alumbrando, la noche ya estaba, serían las 7 de la noche y ella había tardado mucho en salir.

Nado cerca de la orilla, en la cual no era tan profunda, camino, saliendo poco a poco del agua. Su cuerpo empezaba a quedar al descubierto. A mitad del camino escucho pasos ligeros y un murmullo que conocía. La figura de su gato dragón apareció ante ella. La sorpresa se notaba en sus ojos, ellos ya habían llegado, Rafael tenia razón no debía perder la fe en ellos. El agua cubría hasta su ombligo, dejando lo demás descubierto.

-¡Leki!- grito emocionada. Al escuchar su voz, paro de caminar mas rápido.

-Cleo- salió de los árboles hasta verla, su cabello rubio mojado escurría el agua. Su sonrisa estaba ahí, no la olvidaba, era la misma. Lo que nunca había visto era lo demás lo cual siempre estaba cubierto por ropa, ahora estaba desnudo.

Cleo levanto la vista hacía el frente, ahí estaban Orphen y detrás de este el hombre Gamba. Quien de pronto se había puesto las manos en el rostro cubriéndose. ¿Porque, cual era la razón?

-Orphen- cuanto hacía que no decía en alto su nombre. Posos sus manos donde latía su corazón. Sintió su pecho mojado, desnudo.

_Un momento estoy desnuda _bajo su vista a su cuerpo, si estaba desuda y el agua era tan trasparente que podía verse sus piernas, su ombligo y lo demás. Horrorizada por como se encontraba y por que Orphen la miraba con al boca abierta, hizo lo único que podía hacer, gritar.

El grito se escucho en todo el bosque, incluso Eris y Majic, se asustaron y junto con Volkan corrieron para saber que había pasado. Cerca del lugar estaba él, quien la estaba protegiendo mientras ellos aparecían y cuando la escucho desenvaino su espada y corrió para socorrerla.

-Cleo no grites- Orphen estaba asustado por su grito, lastimaba sus oídos, además no sabía porque gritaba, claro hasta que recordó que ella estaba desnuda, frente a él. Hartia se encogió completo con solo imaginarse lo que le esperaba. Lo que no esperaba era que alguien saliera con una espada alzada.

-¿Que esta pasando?- se paro frente a Orphen cubriendo su vista con su cuerpo para que no la viera desnuda, el no la había visto, pero sabía como estaba. Lo sentía.

Orphen retrocedió un paso cuando vio al hombre de cabello negro llegandole al hombro, ojos grises, alto, con una espada de acero de hoja delgada y empuñadura de oro. Pero lo mas extraño era su vestidura, vestía como un fraile. ¿Quien era él?

-Rafael baja la espada- Cleo hablo. Orphen se sorprendió, la rubia lo conocía, pero de donde. habían muchas cosas de las cuales debía enterarse.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Eris. Majic, veía al hombre, ¿que hacía un fraile ahí? Volkan corría despavorido para saber lo que pasaba.

-¿Que le paso a mi palo de golf, mi hermosa?- pregunto Volkan. Sorprendiéndose de ver al hechicero- ¿Que haces aquí maldito hechicero?- no era de sorprender que le hablara con odio a Orphen.

Sin embargo Orphen estaba doblemente sorprendido, no solo por el hombre frente a él con la espada, y porque Cleo lo conocía, ahora también añadía el hecho de que el enano añadió a sus palabras "mi" y "hermosa". ¿En donde demonios había ido a caer? ¿era otro maldito sueño?

...

En la entrada del pueblo Püha, un grupo de 10 hombres hacían su ingreso, comandados por uno hombre de cabellos rubios, quien estaba desesperado por encontrar a su prometida. Además de cumplir con su misión.

-Quiero que revisen cada posada- hablo fuerte a sus hombres- cada casa, incluso el bosque. Debemos encontrarla, ella esta aquí, estoy seguro.

-Señor ¿no sería mejor buscarla en el amanecer?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-No, la noche es mejor, porque todos están durmiendo tranquilos y nadie sospecharía.- sonrió con maldad- ahora ¡ Búsquenla!- grito la orden

-Si señor- obedecieron buscando con sigilo en cada lugar, hasta poder dar con ella.

-No creas que te has librado de mi Cleo, te me escapaste pero no otra vez- Corazón de Fuego estaba seguro que nadie la había raptado, solo había seguido el hilo a Mariabella, además había sentido a Orphen y sus amigos en la mansión, así que debían apresurarse. -No te dejare tenerla Kiriranshero, primero te mato.-

Siguió a uno de los grupos para verificar el también si estaba o no, no podía escaparsele, no podía.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Siento muco haberme tardado en subir el capitulo, andaba baja de inspiración.

¿Que les pareció? dejen sus comentarios me encantaría saber lo que piensan del capi.


	7. White Demon

Orphen presentía que estaba en una dimensión desconocida, quizás había sido absorbido por un agujero negro y ni enterado estaba. Se producía un dolor de cabeza en él y no sabía como empezar o que decir... El hombre llamado "Rafael" lo veía desafiante y cubría la vista de Cleo, en cierta parte le aliviaba no tener que verla desnuda, Porque Dios, aunque solo fue un instante pudo observar su cuerpo libre de ropa, con gotas de agua recorriendola toda y no debía de pensar en ello, lo primordial era saber ¿quien era el fraile? ¿Porque el enano había combinado "mi" y "hermosa" en una frase para referirse a Cleo? y la mas importante ¿que sucedía?

Hartia miraba hacía un lado, no quería ser apuntado con una espada también, y le causaba curiosidad esa espada blandida frente a su amigo, era tan única y extraña, parecía tener cierto brillo, además sabía que quien estaba aún en el agua seguro se estaba muriendo de frío.

-Kiriranshero, señor Fraile, chicos, Volkan- llamo a cada uno de ellos, prestandole atención- creo deberíamos arreglar esto- señalo la escena ante todos- para después y permitirle a la pequeña rubia salir del agua y vestirse.

Orphen, no estaba seguro de ello, eses fraile no dejaba de apuntarlo...

-De acuerdo- sin embargo se sorprendió al verlo ceder rápido- pero todos volteen y cierren los ojos, no permitiré que vean a Cleo así-

-¿Pero quien es usted?- Orphen no pudo aguantar mas necesitaba saber, necesitaba respuestas ahora.

-Orphen- Cleo hablo- por favor, después-

No podía verla, no veía su rostro ni sus ojos, pero podía jurar que le estaba haciendo la cara mas inocente y no podía pelear ante ello. Cedió.

-De acuerdo- muy a su pesar.

-Vamos maestro- Majic fue junto a Orphen hacía el campamento donde estaban. Hartia junto a Eris y Volkan, quien de muy mal humor dejo que todos ellos comieran su comida, la cual se esmero por hacer.

Cleo se cubría sus pechos con sus brazos y parte de su cabello. Leki nadaba alrededor de ella. Veía la dirección por la cual, sus amigos se habían ido, por donde aquel hechicero de pacotilla, abusivo y creído, se marcho, había llegado, unos minutos tarde pero llego a su encuentro, había tenido la certeza de no haber respondido ante el llamado de su hermana, pero no debió dudar, el estaba ahí. Y la vio desnuda.

-Te dije que vendrían. No debes dudar, pequeña Cleome- Rafael seguía dándole la espalda. Pero con una sonrisa en su rostro- Ahora solo debes cambiarte e ir con ellos.

-¿Te vas?- se alarmo, había sido su escolta desde que salió de Totokanta y no quería que se fuera.

-No del todo, iré al pueblo, tengo una corazonada, volveré pronto.- y en otra dirección se alejo del lago, desapareciendo entre las sombras de los árboles.

.

Algunas de las casas estaban vacías y no había ningún rastro de personas en ellas. En las otras casas habitadas por familias quienes con miedo salían ante tal saqueo. No entendían que pasaba. Simplemente veían a los hombres con capuchas negras entrando y destrozando todo en su interior.

Corazón de Fuego, se impacientaba al no ver ni un progreso en su operación. Nadie sabía de la rubia y él necesitaba encontrarla ya. Sus hombres salían y entraban en las casas. Él en medio de todo el caos, observaba a todo su alrededor escudriñando a todos, a cada persona rubia que veían lo retenían e inspeccionaban. Buscaban algún tipo de magia, algo que les dijera que si habían tomado el camino correcto. Porque no debía fallar. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que haría Tôru cuando pidiera información y no tuviera nada.

-Señor... no la mujer no se encuentra en el pueblo. Hemos buscado en cada casa y negocios. No hay rastro de ella.-

-No puede ser- murmuro bajo -Estoy seguro que este es el camino. Ella debió haber entrado por aquí, no sería tan tonta como para entrar en el bosque...-

Ambos hombres se giraron en dirección hacía el bosque, el camino que llevaba a este y llevaba a dos caminos. ¿Podría ser que ella hubiera entrado ahí? ¿Sería tan tonta para hacerlo?

Corazón de Fuego frunció el ceño, el pueblo era pequeño, tenía algunas casas las cuales la cuarta parte estaban vacías, sus hombres ya habían buscado en las otras casas y no había nada que dijera ella hubiera estado ahí. Entonces solo le quedaba ver un camino o mas bien dos, ¿cual ir? ¿debía separar a sus hombres en dos grupos? ¿La encontraría? Estaba indeciso para tomar una decisión. Sus hombres esperaban alguna orden-.

-Debemos separarnos en dos grupos, e ir a buscar a la mujer rubia.

-Si, señor-

-Uno ira por el camino al Río Sinine, el otro grupo ira hacía el Río Hall. Nos separaremos ahora... si la encuentran lancen una chispa roja al aire e iremos hacía ustedes. ¿De acuerdo?

-NO- una voz profunda y gruesa, hizo eco en el pueblo, haciendo que los pueblerinos se escondieran en sus casas.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto Corazón de Fuego.-Sal

-Estas en tierras santas, y quien se atreva a causar caos deberá sufrir por su descaro.

Frente a los hechiceros, se encontraba un animal o varios en uno solo. Su color era blanco. Tenía la forma de un toro combinado con un Halcón y un caballo.

_¿Un centauro? _pensó Corazón de Fuego _no, los centauros son diferentes... ¿Que clase de animal es ese demonio?_

_-_Valge Tule- el hocico del animal se abrió descargando una bola con llamas blancas hacía los hechiceros.

-Guard Shadows - Corazón de Fuego cruzo sus brazos sobre su rostro, sacando de las sombras varios brazos negros quienes sirvieron como escudo para proteger a todos los hechiceros que iban con él.

El impacto del escudo y la bola de llamas blancas toparon sin ningún oponente saliendo herido.

-Magia roja oscura... esta prohibida para ser usada por simples hechiceros- El demonio blanco, como le nombro Corazón de Fuego, hablo.

-No me interesa. Prepárate para morir- Corazón de Fuego junto sus palmas, concentrando su magia en ellas, una esfera de color rojo oscuro se junto en ellas. -Evil Explosion - disparo un potente haz, expulsado de sus mano hacía el demonio blanco.

-White Drive- el demonio blanco libero una luz de todas partes de su cuerpo, ocultando su cuerpo en un aura de color blanco puro. -õed plahvatusohtlik- y al mismo tiempo lanzando otro golpe hacía los hechiceros.

Ambos hechizos impactaron creando una explosión levantando polvo y humo, evitándoles ver a su enemigo.

Corazón de Fuego presentía podría perder y no podía arriesgarse.

-Etherion - junto con los otros hechiceros, desaparecieron del pueblo. Dejando solo polvo levantando y ni un rastro de ellos.

.

Cleo se abrazaba a Eris, ambas chicas saludándose, después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Hartia y Orphen comían mientras esperaban, ambos, el saludo de la rubia. Magic sonreía, pues había sido mucho tiempo desde que vio a la rubia, su amiga.

-Vaya Magic, has crecido y estas mas guapo- Eris se cruzo de brazos algo molesta por el cumplido y por la reacción del joven hechicero. Magic se sonrojo por el cumplido. Orphen solo rodó los ojos.

-Para mi sigue pareciendo un gusano aplastado- Volkan opino. Si había algo que le molestaba era, que "su" jefa, hiciera cumplidos a personas a quienes odiaba.

-Enano sin modales- Cleo le dio una patada enviándolo fuera del campamento. Las risas estallaron recordando el carácter de la rubia, quien parecía no cambiar, sin embargo cesaron cuando escucharon una explosión lejana, la cual provenía del pueblo.

Los cuatro hechiceros, de pie, se pusieron de guardia, no podían fiarse. El moreno, recordaba las palabras en su sueño, _Apúrate Kiriranshero, mientras mar tarde llegues, mas probabilidades hay que ya no la encuentres y este en peligro, _podrían estar buscando a Cleo mas no dejaría que nada le pasara.

Unos pasos se acercaban a ellos, la oscuridad no dejaba ver quien era, mas no podían arriesgarse a bajar la guardia. Cada vez se acercaban mas y mas, los nervios afectaron a Cleo, Rafael no estaba y sabía podía confiar su vida a sus amigos, pero tampoco quería que ellos salieran heridos.

Cuando estuvo un poco mas cerca Orphen susurro: -Alumbro un espíritu pequeño para iluminar.

La bola de luz se materializo e hizo ver quien era la persona acercándose a ellos.

-¡Rafael!- exclamo aliviada Cleo.

-Deberías apagar tu luz hechicero. Podrían localizar tu magia.- paso de largo hasta llegar a Cleo y pararse junto a ella.

-¿Que demonios?- susurro Orphen sin entender las palabras del fraile.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto en un murmuro inaudible Cleo a Rafael.

-Todo bien, hasta mañana, después no lo se.

-Bueno..- Magic sentía la tensión e incomodidad la cual podría cortarse con una ráfaga de viento. -... cenemos.

-Si- apoyo Eris. Volkan volvió con ellos, gritando enfadado que el hechicero negro comiera su comida preparada con tanto esmero.

Sentados cerca de la fogata cada un comía en silencio. Aun no sabiendo como entablar una conversación, sin sacar tan rápido el problema por el cual Cleo escapaba y ¿porque lo hacía?  
Rafael, no comía, simplemente estaba sentado a la par de la rubia, como protegiéndola o eso pensaban todos. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacía adelante, sus manos juntas y los ojos cerrados. Podría parecer dormido y no era así.

Cleo comía en silencio, observando las llamas del fuego, pensando en lo que vendría y le esperaba. En como podría explicar muchas cosas a sus amigos, las cuales ella no quería entender. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, levanto la vista para ver a sus amigos, el Hombre Gamba sonreía viendo a los dos jóvenes frente a él con disimulo, Orphen, el moreno tenía el ceño fruncido no sabía porque, y de último estaban los dos jóvenes, quienes viéndolos bien tenían las mejillas sonrosadas levemente. Sin embargo llamo mucho su atención las miradas furtivas que estos se daban y las cuales hacían acrecentar sus sonrojos. Sonrió, al saber lo que eso significaba. Al fin se habían dicho sus sentimientos y seguro hubo mas de un beso. Su sonrisa creció mas, el amor era tan lindo.

Sintió una mirada sobre ella, volteo a ver quien era, los ojos del hechicero la miraban con fuerza, el verlo volvió a suspirar mas estaba vez con pesambres, bajando la vista al instante. Ella sufría por muchas cosas pero la principal e importante, era el amor. Por mucho que no hubiera visto al orgulloso hechicero y de haber estado un año lejos de él, aun tenía esos sentimientos por él, ¿como podía olvidarlo? ¿como borrar ese amor?

-¿Quien es el Fraile?- Orphen pregunto llamando la atención de todos.

-¿eh?- Cleo levanto la cabeza hacía el moreno y volteando a ver a Rafael, quien seguía en su misma posición. - ¿Cuanto saben?- contesto con otra pregunta.

-De los Eternos, los seis guardianes y que tu familia son la guardia de esos tales Eternos-

-¿Saben de los 6 guardianes?- ella aun no sabía quienes eran. Rafael, levanto la cabeza, sin embargo su cabello tapaba sus ojos imposibilitandoles saber que decían estos.

-Según Mariabella... los seis guardianes Medeis, Veneficus, Paper, Ericius, Ariolus y Mariapulchra, somos nosotros. Eris, Magic, Orphen, Lai, tu hermana y yo.

Tenía frente a ella a los guardianes, quienes protegerían al hijo de los Eternos.

-¿Donde esta Lai?- pregunto Rafael.

-Enviamos un mensaje a él, para que saliera de la Torre de Colmillos, esperemos que no sea tarde.- contesto Hartia, Orphen no decía nada seguía viendo a Cleo.

-Si no están los 6 guardianes, no podrán hacer nada-

-¿Que significa?- le pregunto Orphen..

-Los guardianes deben estar juntos, para cuando lleguemos al Oráculo de Delphis. Sin estar completos no servirán de nada y tampoco podrán proteger al heredero y único, de los Eternos- contesto Rafael.

-¿Como es que este fraile sabe eso Cleo?-

No quería decir toda la verdad, porque sabía estaría rompiendo uno de los votos sagrados que hizo.

-Él... al igual que yo... sabe como llegar al pueblo Delphis ... - nadie dijo nada, esperaron a que dijera mas - como una Everlasting debo ir hacía ese pueblo, llegar hasta la torre y cuidar de los Eternos e impedir que alguien les llame.

-Muy sencillo- dijo irónico Orphen.

-Sera mejor ir a dormir, deberemos partir muy temprano- aconsejo Rafael.

-Claro, debemos estar tranquilo, no pasa nada. - volvió a ironizar. Hartia le tomo el hombro indicándole que debía tranquilizarse.

.

La sien le latía, sentía un tremendo dolor en todo su brazo, apenas podía abrir los ojos. Pero sabía bien estaba en una cama y muy suave, llevo su mano hacía el hombro de su brazo, el cual para su sorpresa estaba vendado. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado después de haberse medio curado su herida. Muy borroso era el recuerdo de quizás haber visto a alguien cerca de él, pero sería imposible, el bosque se veía vació de hombres, quizás animales. pero alguien viviendo ahí quizás era imposible.

-Has despertado- la voz era suave y fina.

Sus ojos empezaban a visualizar poco a poco a la persona quien hablo. Era una mujer de cabellera roja, ojos violeta, quizás de unos 23 o 24 años.

-¿Quien... quien es usted?... - sacudió un poco la cabeza- ¿Donde estoy?

-Esta en mi casa, me llamo Laroise y fui quien lo rescato de un golpe en el suelo- el sonrió, la sonrisa le brindaba confianza y no sabía porque, pero su cabeza le decía que confiara en ella- Pero ¿Que hacía usted en el bosque, herido y siendo buscado por hechiceros?

-¿Ellos estaban buscándome todavía?- pregunto aturdido, la Torre de Colmillo no se quedaría en paz hasta encontrarlo.- Me quieren desaparecer, matar.

-¿Quien eres? y ¿Porque te buscan?- pregunto Laroise.

-Me llamo Lai y soy o mas bien era hechicero de la Torre de Colmillo- Laroise se tenso ante el nombre, alejándose un poco de Lai.

-¿La Torre de Colmillo?- pregunto preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Lai, sentándose, sin sentir tanto dolor como al principió.

-¿Porque te buscan?- retrocedió otro paso. No podía confiarse de él.

Lai frunció en ceño, la veía tensa, incomoda al hablar de la Torre de Colmillos. ¿Porque?

-El consejo esta buscando a mis amigos para eliminarlos y hacerse poseedor de alguien muy importante para hacerse mas fuerte- ¿Porque lo había dicho? no tenía la menor idea, ella poseía algo que le hacía hablar sin tener secretos.

Laroise apretó sus puños. El hombre le decía la verdad, podía verlo en sus ojos. No iba por ella y eso le aliviaba en un 30%, porque aun desconfiaba algo de él. Pero debía ayudarle con su herida la cual ya estaba sanando, solo necesitaba que el tomara el brebaje que ella preparo para estar cien por ciento bien.

Salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo, llegando a la cocina para tomar el brebaje y servir un poco en un vaso.

Lai no supo como reaccionar ante su ida, ¿que pasaría ahora? ¿le entregaría a la Torre de colmillo? Perdiendo las esperanzas, de ser devuelto a la Torre, observo como ella volvía con un vaso lleno de un liquido rosa.

-Toma esto- le entrego.

-¿Que es?- pregunto con cautela. No quería ser envenenado.

-Te ayudara a sanar con rapidez.

Estaba en un debate interno ¿beberlo o no beberlo? dudando aun, lo bebió, tenía un sabor extraño. Al tomarlo todo, sintió su herida arder y dio un grito de dolor, era peor que cuando le hirieron. Pasado unos segundos, el ardor había desaparecido. Laroise, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y quito el vendaje, Lai solo observaba. Sin las vendas pudo ver su hombro, el cual ahora solo tenía un cicatriz muy poco visible, en donde antes se encontraba la herida abierta.

-¿Como..?- no había visto magia así.

-Magia blanca- le explico.

Así que era un hechicero como él, pero ella controlaba la magia blanca, la pura.

-Increíble- susurro.

-Lo es.- se miraron por cinco segundos- ahora que estas bien puedes irte.

Lai no había querido incomodarla, ni mucho menos ponerla en peligro.

-Lo haré.- pero tenía curiosidad por saber ¿quien era en verdad ella? y ¿Porque vivía sola?... -¿De quien te escondes?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Laroise, se levanto de golpe. No quería hablar y mucho menos confiar, pero su corazón y su cabeza no estaban de acuerdo.

-De mi padre- contesto.

-¿Tu padre?- Lai se levanto de la cama. Un alivio que tuviera puesto aun su pantalón.

-Si. El mas viejo del consejo de la Torre de Colmillo... Tôru.-

_._

_Torre de Colmillo_

El consejo estaba reunido, no habían podido localizar a Lai, el maldito vidente se les había escapado de las manos. Era hora de actuar ya y unirseles a Corazón de Fuego.

-Hiena, Fonogoros- ambos se encontraban aun en la Torre de Colmillos - su trabajo empieza ya.

-Un placer Tôru- Hiena sonrió y ambos salieron para empezar su trabajo.

-Azalea-

Azalea, quien ahora era controlada por Tôru, entro al salón, junto a otros tres hechiceros.

-Señor- hizo una reverencia ante él.

-Mi querida Azalea, es hora de que te unas al grupo de Kiriranshero. Ve con ellos y haz que el hechicero negro centre toda su atención en ti y olvide encontrar al heredero Eterno.-

-Y tráenos ante nosotros a la rubia.

-Lo haré- sonrió sadicamente.

_No sabes lo que te golpeara Cleo Everlasting _pensó Azalea.

.

Se despertó de golpe, con el rostro lleno de perlas de sudor, había tenido una pesadilla, mas no recordaba que vio. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, no recordaba su sueño, pero se sentía agitado y con miedo. Los ojos le ardían, el aire, no le enfriaba en absoluto.

Se levanto de su lugar, alejándose del grupo y dirigiéndose hacía el río. Se mojaría el rostro para poder así relajarse.

Cuando llego al río, vio una figura conocida. Su cabellera rubia se mecía con el viento, sus piernas estaban dentro del agua.

-Cleo.

La rubia volteo a ver al moreno. ¿Que hacía despierto?

-Orphen

.

.

.

Continuara...


	8. Como inicio parte I

**_Siento haber actualizado hasta ahorita... tuve algunos problemas... Pero también había prometido subir este capitulo la semana pasada, el viernes, mas el modem del internet p**** estaba fallando y hasta ahora pude volver a entrar a la pagina... (una desgracia internista) en fin, espero poder subir el próximo capitulo la semana que viene, la segunda parte de este... nos leemos pronto...(eso espero) ..._**

* * *

_Cuando llego al río, vio una figura conocida. Su cabellera rubia se mecía con el viento, sus piernas estaban dentro del agua._

_-Cleo._

_La rubia volteo a ver al moreno. ¿Que hacía despierto?_

_-Orphen_

El viento era el único en moverse. Ambos se quedaron quietos, sin decir nada, solo viéndose a los ojos. Por mucho que Cleo había tratado de olvidarse de ese hombre, moreno y su cuerpo, no pudo. Muchas veces, quiso simplemente olvidarse de todo sus aventuras, sus peleas, los suspiros para él. Todo. Pero era tan difícil lograr algo así y aunque lo deseara, no quería olvidarle, porque sería olvidar una parte de su vida.

Orphen esperaba alguna reacción de ella, una palabra, un grito o un insulto, cualquier cosa, mas no su silencio. Porque, le recordaba el tiempo atrás, un año, cuando dijo lo que haría, su separación... Esas palabras habían sido grabas en su mente.

_Voy a regresar a casa, Orphen._

Fue en una noche como esa cuando ella le anunció. Pero este encuentro nocturno era diferente. Él iba a viajar junto a ella, a un lugar del que supuestamente él y los demás debían estar para proteger a un supuesto "Eterno".

-¿Que esta sucediendo Cleo?

Él quería respuestas, estar informado y así poder ayudar, también darle apoyo a ella y a ese gran peso que llevaba, sola ella no podría, eso incluso él lo sabía, porque también necesito apoyo en los momentos mas importantes y difíciles.

Cleo suspiro, palmeo el lugar junto a ella, indicándole tomar asiento, había mucho que platicar. Mucho que decir, pero mas que nada, existía algo mucho mas, mucho mas importante. Orphen, se quito sus zapatos, enrollando su pantalón y sentarse junto a ella, como extrañaba tenerla cerca, hablar, molestarla o verla caminar junto a él. Extrañaba el tiempo junto a ella, tenía una parte importante que la necesitaba. Pero, si lo admitía, solo echaría a perder las cosas, la amistad ya no estaría, y existía la posibilidad de perderla. Mejor quedarse callado y reservarse toda eso en su interior. Ya no debía pensar en ello.

-Te extrañe Orphen- sin esperarselo, Orphen fue sorprendido por los brazos de Cleo sobre él. Lo estrujaba con fuerza y cariño. Ella no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa, en los labios del hechicero negro. Su nariz fue inundada por el aroma de la rubia, la brisa del agua, vainilla y otro que no supo identificar pero que le causaba una paz en su interior.

Después de unos segundos, los cuales creyó suficiente de tenerlo cerca, se separo de él, volviendo su vista al agua, otra vez.

-Bien... ¿Cuenta desde el principió?- Orphen quería escucharlo todo, con lujo de detalles, necesitaba esa información para poder hacerse una idea a lo que se enfrentaría como uno de los dichosos guardianes y como protector personal de la rubia.

Cleo sonrió, le diría, casi todo, porque demasiada información solo confundiría al moreno y además que una parte estaba resguardado bajo un juramento irrompible. El cual solo se diría, si las causas fueran mayores y de emergencia.

-Al parecer me comprometí con alguien- Aún no sabía con quien fue, ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de ese hombre o como la trataba, además de haberla asustado por un momento en haberse acostado con él.

-Liam- él lo sabía- Corazón de Fuego.

Cleo se sorprendió, ¿Liam era Corazón de Fuego? Pero ¿Porque?... Por su rostro podía adivinar que no lo sospechaba o no recordaba.

-No lo sabía- susurro mas la escucho- Corazón de Fuego estaba buscando algo importante. Él fue enviado por la Torre de Colmillo, Orphen. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?-

-Todo lo que se enlace contigo es peligroso- contesto.

-Idiota- insulto, pero sonriendo -Esta bien. Los Eternos son seres inmortales, tres en total, que viven en algún lugar que nosotros no podríamos ver, pero ellos son pacifistas. Nunca pelearán o causaran batalla, a menos que sea el último recurso. Ellos prefieren, hacer las paces. Ellos bajan cada 100 años a la tierra, observando como está. Si la maldad se esta expandiendo, ello la derrotaran, se irán y volverán, cuando el tiempo se haya cumplido.

-¿Hace cuanto fue?

Alzo la vista a la luna plateada, adornada por las estrellas brillantes y tintineantes.

-Fue hace 23 años- contesto.

-Ellos engendraron un hijo hace 23 años ¿correcto?- el hechicero parecía ya entender.

-Estas equivocado- tomo su mano entre las suyas y con uno de sus dedos empezó a trazar círculos en su palma... -Uno de los Eternos, el mayor, quedo enamorado de una mujer hermosa, pero solo se vieron una vez. Eso, hace 23 años, pero lo que nadie sabe, es que en realidad, el mayor de los Eternos, seis meses después, siguió en tierras mortales y visitando a la mujer...

_23 años atrás... seis meses después de la venida de los Eternos._

Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, con simplemente un camisón blanco cubriéndola, estaba sentada a la orilla de ese azulado lago, sonreía de felicidad, le gustaba el agua azul cristalina y mojarla. Era tan magnifico tener su hogar cerca del lago, esa era su felicidad.

Su cabello rubio largo, llegando hasta las rodillas, era peinado por sus largos dedos. Acariciándolo con amor y dedicación. Era la envidia de muchas mujeres, ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba, podían desearle lo peor a su cabello, maldecirlo o cualquier cosa, pero ella lo seguiría cuidando. Al verlo liso, sin nudos, lo tomo en una cola baja, dejándola a un lado, cayendo sobre su pecho hasta, vientre y llegar arriba de la rodilla. Aun sonriendo entro al agua, maravillándose por su temperatura helada, pero no tanto para sufrir de frió. La frescura inundo cada poro de su cuerpo, relajándola.

Nado mucho tiempo, se dejo elevar por el agua, acostada, observando el cielo azul, con pocas nubes blancas. Los rayos del sol iluminaban el cielo. Dios, era un maravillo y magnifico día. Sin embargo, había algo que la tenía profundamente metida en sus pensamientos, y todo se derribaba a 6 meses atrás. Cuando ella fue a visitar, la Torre de Oráculos de Delfos, un lugar que llevaba de tranquilidad a cualquier persona que entrara. Su pueblo, Delfos, era un lugar sagrado, donde ellos creían en tres personas quienes venían a librarlos de la maldad de la tierra, las personas confiaban en ellos: Los Eternos.

Pero ese día era especial, cuando ella fue, el sol empezaba a salir y la Torre se iluminaba por su luz.

_Entro, porque las puertas siempre estaban abiertas, y en el interior, se topo con tres personas, quienes vestían túnicas totalmente de blanco. No le sorprendió eso, porque, ese día se cumplían los 100 años, y los Eternos bajarían, todos vestirían de blanco, así era la tradición. _

_Su atención a ellos fue especial, porque podía asegurar que sus auras eran puras e irradiaban tranquilidad. Además de causarles curiosidad. Sus cuerpos eran robustos, altos, podía asegurar que musculosos, los tres estaban de espaldas, uno poseía cabello negro, el segundos el cabello rojo y el tercero el cabello rubio, un rubio como los rayos amarillos del sol. No era la única que estaba en la Torre, habían otros, no muchos, pero ellos estaban mas interesados en sentarse y absorber la paz. _

_Cuando los hombres se voltearon para salir de la Torre, ella pudo observar muy bien sus rostros, los cuales creía fueron cincelados por los mismos ángeles, unos ojos que irradiaban luz y cada uno tenía una espada en su cinturón. Mas quien la dejo deslumbrando e estupefacta, fue el hombre rubio, quien era poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules. Azules como el agua del mar, azules como las gemas incrustadas en la pared de la Torre, azules atrayentes._

_Sus ojos se toparon por dos segundos. Pero fueron los segundos mas largos de su vida. Los tres hombres salieron, del lugar, sin siquiera voltear atrás. Siguiendo su camino, a donde no sabía. Los sacerdotes, que habitaban en la Torre, uno de ellos llego a las puertas, también observando alejarse a los hombres misteriosos, sin embargo él sabía quienes eran, los conocía y por tal, tenía una sonrisa humilde en sus labios._

_-El mal pronto perecerá. La paz nos llegará- _

_Justamente se creía que a las 6 de la mañana, los Eternos bajaban y los libraban de cada maldad en los seres humanos. Y lo creía._

A pesar de haber sido tan solo dos segundos de verlos, ella nunca lo pudo olvidar. Observar el cielo, le recordaba las azules gemas de esos ojos. Suspiro con tristeza, quizás era la primera vez que, sonaría como una tontería, se enamoraba.

-Amor a primera vista- murmuro para si.

Una brisa broto de los aires, acariciando su piel. Volvió a sumergirse en el agua. Al salir y quitarse el agua de los ojos. Se encontró con la figura de un hombre parado en la orilla del lago, observándola a ella, podía reconocerlo. Era uno de los tres hombres de la Torre, el rubio de esos ojos azules. Sintió la falta de aire al verlo ahí, respiraba con rapidez, hasta recordar su vestimenta, ese camisón de tela blanca transparente, que en el agua se volvía su segunda piel, pues no tapaba nada. Su única reacción fue gritar. A lo cual el hombre, asustado por el grito, cerro los ojos y también cubrió, para no faltarle al respeto.

-Siento haberla incomodado, señorita- se inclino disculpándose. Detrás de él, se escucharon pasos acercándose junto a unas voces. Las cuales el reconoció.. -No vengan. Quédense ahí.

Quienes fueran que sean, hicieron lo ordenado. La mujer nado a la orilla, saliendo del agua y corriendo hasta su casa y encerrarse, buscando frenéticamente un vestido para cubrirse y hacerle frente a ese hombre y los demás.

-¿Pasa algo?- una de las voces pregunto al hombre rubio.

-Hemos entrado a tierras privadas, Rafael-

El hombre de cabellera negra y ojos gris, salió de entre los árboles, seguido por otro hombre de cabellera rojiza y con media sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?- Rafael no sabía que alguien tuviera tan lindo lugar como hogar.-Es una lastima. Creí que podríamos hacer aquí nuestro hogar.

-Si- hablo el de cabellera rojiza- el lugar es tan pacifico y rodeado de la naturaleza. Una lastima. Pero ¿Porque nos detuviste?

-Porque Miguel, esta propiedad pertenece a una bella dama, quien se bañaba en la laguna.

-Oh- cantaron Rafael y Miguel.

El hombre rubio, sonrió apenado. La pobre mujer se había asustado al verlo, pero es que él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta que grito. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la naturaleza que rodeaba esa laguna. Era tan hermosa y también especial, un buen lugar para hacer su casa y así, tal como le informaron al sacerdote, estar en el pueblo Delfos por dos años o menos. Pero admitía que la mujer era hermosa, como un ángel de los cielos. Su cabellera rubia amarilla, ojos verdes como el jade, una piel blanca como las perlas. Podían ser cualquier cosa, mas también poseían emociones como los humanos, también eran hombres.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- la mujer llamo su atención. Ya con ropa, un vestido blanco de tirantes, llegando hasta sus tobillos, con los pies descalzos, su cabello húmedo aun tomada en la cola hacia un lado. Eran tan largo y liso.

-Disculpe, bella dama. No fue mi intención asustarla. Llegue aquí impresionado por la belleza de la madre naturaleza, no sabiendo que usted estaba en el agua del lago. Mis disculpas- los tres hombres se inclinaron.

-Ah... no... no se preocupe- balbuceo sonrojada, por la manera en que el hombre le hablaba.- No son de por aquí

-No, somos extranjeros.- contesto Miguel, tomando la palabra al ver al rubio embelesado con la belleza rubia.. -venimos de un lugar muy lejano. Solo visitamos al pueblo una vez, cada cierto tiempo.

-Oh, ya veo- tampoco despegaba su mirada del rubio... -Me llamo Aniel Chicoria, es un gusto tenerlos por los alrededores de Delfos.

-También es un gusto, señorita Aniel. Nosotros tres, somos hermanos, Everlasting. El de cabellera rojiza se llama Miguel, mi nombre es Rafael- Aniel les sonrió -Y como ve, el hombre ahora callado y de esa cabellera rubia blanca, se llama Gabriel. Nuestro hermano mayor. Quien ahora parecer haber perdido la lengua por los ratones... también es un gusto estar en Delfos-

-¿Hermanos?- no se parecían en nada, uno moreno, otro rojizo y el tercero rubio. ¿Serías de diferentes madres?

-Y ¿cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse en Delfos?- pregunto Aniel, sintiéndose nerviosa por la mirada de Gabriel.

-Quizás 2 años o menos- contesto el mayor de los hermanos. -Buscábamos un lugar donde vivir, encontramos este, al parecer ya esta ocupado.

Ahora entendía porque estaban ahí, quizás no eran unos pervertidos machos.

-Bueno, si ustedes quieres pueden hacer su hogar, por aquí. No me importaría compartir el lago, además sería maravilloso tener vecinos.

Los tres hombres sonrieron. Rafael, alzo un ladrillo, cual llevaba en todo su camino. Miguel un pequeño trozo de tela amarilla, roja y negra, de su faja donde llevaba su espada. Gabriel, tomo las telas y el ladrillo, buscando un lugar espacioso, al encontrarlo, puso el ladrillo sobre el suelo, las telas sobre el ladrillo, saco su espada y la punta sobre las cosa en el suelo. Cerro los ojos y recito palabras susurrantes, imposibles para escuchar, pero que Aniel pudo escuchar muy pocas... como : Nosotros... Eternos, te llamaremos hogar.

Una luz resplandeciente la cegó, volvió a asustarse, quería tenerles miedo, mas algo no la dejaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró la estructura de una casa unos pocos metros mas grande, donde cabrían los tres. ¿Quienes eran? Cuando estudio bien las palabras, hubo una que llamo su atención "Eternos"

-¿Dijiste Eternos?- Miguel y Rafael, la miraron asombradas, al parecer ella escucho a Gabriel y había descubierto su identidad, por mucho que lo intentaran negar, no podrían.

Gabriel camino hacía ella, quedando enfrente y tomando su mano. -Siento haberla asustado bella dama, me ha escuchado y revelado nuestras identidades. Somos los "Eternos", los seres que vienen a destruir el mal. Sin embargo hemos tomado la decisión de pasar un tiempo en el pueblo. Esperamos que usted no le diga a nadie sobre nosotros, quisiéramos pasar desapercibidos.

Aniel, estaba asombrada, estaba frente a los Eternos, esos seres inmortales y para su desgracia le gustaba Gabriel, lo cual sabía era imposible, ello no podían fijarse en humanos mortales, estaban a un nivel muy bajo.

_Actualidad..._

-Entonce los Eternos, habitaron dos años en Delfos. Y como cliché, uno de ellos se enamoro de ella ¿cierto?

-No es un cliché, Orphen. Fue amor, todos creían que un Eterno era un ser sin emociones, sentimientos, solo con la misión de protegerlos de la maldad. Y es todo lo contrarió, ellos siente como cualquier humano normal, se enamora y sufre...- Cleo suspiro.

-¿Como es que supieron del "hijo" de ese Eterno?- pregunto Orphen.

-Porque el amor entre un Eterno y una mortal esta prohibido, según las creencias de los sacerdotes quienes resguardaban la Torre. Para ellos era un delito y cuando supieron del fruto de ese amor, los condenaron, vendieron la información pues creían que todos sufrirían el caos por tal desfachatez de esos seres.- Cleo entrelazo los dedos con los del hechicero -Tuvieron que tomar decisiones, volver al lugar de donde vinieron, pero dejaron a cargo a otra familia de ese hijo...

-¿Que paso con Aniel?

-Murió en el parto. Fue difícil para ellos, pero obedecieron al dictamen del uno de los sacerdotes.

-¿Cual?

-Ser desterrados y no volver a pisar las tierras de Delfos.- Orphen le dio un pequeño apretón a la pequeña mano de la rubia, quizás entendía algo de ellos, pero aun no le agradaba la idea de ver a Cleo al frente de esta locura... -¿Quieres saber el nombre de ese sacerdote?

-¿Cual es?-

-Eien. El padre de Chailmand-

_Torre de colmillo_

Con pasos presurosos pero elegantes, entre a la sala del consejo. En una de las sillas estaba una figura, Torû, quien leía el pergamino, que hablaba de los seres extraordinarios e inmortales.

-¿Torû?- llamo su atención, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Que pasa Hina?- pregunto cansado, buscar información sobre el hijo "Eterno" era tan difícil y el único que sabía de todo eso, era el difunto Eien. El hombre que al revelar la información murió por culpabilidad.

-Corazón de Fuego fue atacado por un animal extraño- Torû apretó sus puños, ya empezaban las defensas y la única persona que podría tener a esos animales extraños sería o "el hijo Eterno" o "los guardianes de estos".

-¿Que hizo?- pregunto exaltado.

-Defenderse y retirarse. Los ataques fueron muy poderosos, una magia blanca muy poderosa.

Su puño se estrello en el brazo de la silla, sus planes no se podían venir abajo había mucho que perder, mucho que sacrificar. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo impediría. Torû no quería demostrar debilidad frente a Hina, él era el hechicero mas viejo y sabio, quien nunca fallaba en sus decisiones.

-¿Que haremos, Torû?- Hina tenía un poco de dudas, podrían enfrentarse a alguien muy poderoso. Y quizás... no, no podía pensar tan cobardemente, ellos podían.

-Confía en ellos, Hina. Ni Azalea, Hina o Fonogoros nos fallarán, hemos esperado esto por mucho tiempo, y nada nos detendrá.

-¿Ni siquiera el ex-alumno de Chailmand?-

-Ese hechicero negro no podrá con lo que se le vendrá. No podrá contra su adorada Azalea.

Torû, tenía la gran confianza en si mismo. Fallar no estaba en su vocabulario, tampoco perder a ese "hijo" tan especial. Porque eso sería negarse a si mismo esa energía tan potente y privarse de tener a todo ser humano a los pies de la Torre de Colmillo. Ellos eran... no, son los mejores hechiceros, ni siquiera Orphen, Hartia o Lai, podrían contra ellos. Mucho menos podrían los dichosos Eternos, quienes tenían prohibido cruzar la linea que permitía entrar al Pueblo Delfos.

Ni siquiera su propia hija... lo podría detener, ella pasaba al grupo de todos los humanos, al grupo de inservibles.

.

_Rió Sinine ... Pueblo Püha_

Detrás de los árboles y algunos arbustos. Rafael, escuchaba y veía, a las dos figuras en el lago. "Aniel" ese nombre era inolvidable, la primera amiga de los Eternos y la única en conocerlos como ellos eran realmente. No seres superiores, no seres sin emociones, no seres dedicados a matar. Eran todo lo contrarió. Pero eso nadie lo comprendía. Creían que debían darle un tributo por sus actos, mas ellos solo lo hacían porque la tierra había sido una vez su hogar y querían que siempre se mantuviera en paz.

-Se que estas muy orgullosa de ese "hijo", Aniel. - susurro en el viento, sintiendo una ráfaga acariciarle. -Habrá mucho peligro en nuestro camino, pero nadie nos impediría llegar hasta Delfos. Ni siquiera el destierro de Eien. Nada.

Con pasos suaves volvió al campamento improvisado, donde los demás dormían, su responsabilidad era asegurar llevarlos a todos a Delfos, pero sin uno de los guardianes, quienes reencarnaron en esta vida y estaban ahí, sería imposible entrar a la torre y evitar ser tomado el hijo de Gabriel Eterno. El sexto guardián debía llegar pronto. Y confiaba en que así lo haría, porque él era el vidente.

Y él sin ser uno de esos, podía ver lo que le deparaba el futuro a cada una de esas personas ahí durmiendo. Incluso, el del enano Volkan, quien empezaba a ser muy abierto con Cleome, era amor platónico pero también muy divertido. Una estrella en el cielo brillaba con mayor intensidad a las otras, llamando mucho la atención.

-Aquí estaré Miguel, esperándote a ti y juntos a nuestro hermano. Gabriel dará todo para no ser alejado de su "hijo", a quien por desgracia de la vida y humanos, nunca pudo conocer en persona.-Rafael, regreso a su antiguo lugar, dejando su espalda recargada en la piedra y cerrando los ojos, sin embargo estando alerta por cualquier cosa.

Sin darse cuenta, de una figura acostada de cabellera roja, no dormía y tenía los ojos abiertos. Hartia, intentaba respirar con mucha lentitud y así no llamar la atención del fraile. Había escuchado hablar y cada palabra era grabada en su cabeza. "Hermanos" e "hijo" eran palabras clave. Pero el no quería sacar conclusiones aún, debía seguir fingiendo que no escucho nada y averiguar mas cosas. No desconfiaba del fraile, pero quería saber ¿quien era? y ¿que pasaría mas adelante?

_"Debo estar alerta y fijarme, de lo que me rodea. Podría encontrar mas y mas información, conforme estemos viajando. Además quiero conocer al hijo de los Eternos, sería interesante"._

Pensando, cerro los ojos, fingiendo dormir y sonriendo al recordar a dos figuras de amigos, quienes estaba desaparecidos. Ya era hora que esos dos hablaran. Con media sonrisa cayó dormido sin proponerselo.


End file.
